Tides of Fate: Darkest Before Dawn
by ZachMercurious
Summary: Second part of the Tides of Fate Trilogy. King Vegeta listened to Bardock when he approached him about Frieza destroying the planet, and sent the Saiyan children away. What has become of those children? And Can Goku and Vegeta get the remaining Saiyans?R
1. Chapter 1

And here is the first Chapter in the second installment to the DBZ trilogy: Tides of Fate

**And here is the first Chapter in the second installment to the DBZ trilogy: Tides of Fate! As we remember, we left off after Gotenks defeated the mighty Chilla in a battle for Earth. Peace was returned and the Z fighters remaining on Earth went about their lives. But, where have Goku and Vegeta been? Was their searching successful? And we still haven't found out who Zach's dad is! Stay 'tuned' to find out answers to these questions! :D**

**Disclaimer-DBZ ain't mine.**

Chapter 1-Training Complete

"This is your last test, kid. You are to fight me in a true duel, my power against yours. The fight will end when either of us calls for it—understand," Piccolo asked, his dark eyes surveying the young half Saiyan man standing before him. The kid, whose name was Zach, had come far in the last six months. He had managed to finally control his Super Saiyan transformation, though the personality change of it had cost him a relationship with Gohan's daughter. Not only had he learned to do that, but every thing that Piccolo could teach him about fighting, the kid picked it up with ease. He truly was a natural born fighter, like the rest of the Saiyans.

Zach nodded, pulling the blue sash of the purple gi that Piccolo had given him tight. His wrist bands matched the belt and though he didn't like the feel of the cloth, it was surprisingly durable. "I understand, Piccolo. But don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

Piccolo grinned and removed his weighted turban and shoulder armor. "Ditto, kid," he shot back as they landed on the ground with a heavy thump. He looked around at the terrain briefly. The islands east of Capital City, a fine place for their last duel. It was nice and open, though the many pools of water would give them a nice mix to both of their strategies. It was time to see what his second pupil had learned. "Your move."

Zach nodded in agreement before jumping airborne, coming down at Piccolo with a sharp right kick. His foot struck solid ground, however, as the green skinned man leapt back, leaning back forward with a heavy right fist. The fist connected squarely with Zach's jaw, staggering him before Piccolo moved into a flurry of blows, each striking at Zach's upper body. Piccolo finished his combo with a push of his hand, sending Zach flipping away in a solid blast of compression. Finding his ground, Zach managed a back hand spring, coming down on his feet and bursting at Piccolo once more.

Piccolo watched as the young warrior burst to the right, coming up from behind the elder Namek. He stepped to the left and dodged the back attack from Zach, bringing his own left knee up at Zach in defense. His eyes grew wide as he struck only air, Zach's body appearing above him and clubbing him hard into the ground. Zach landed and grabbed Piccolo by his ankle, flinging him airborne.

Zach watched as Piccolo tumbled head over heels and placed the base of his hands together, pulling them back. "Kame….hame….," he began softly, his voice seeming to echo in the open plane. He saw that Piccolo up righted himself quickly, though Zach felt it was just in time. A blue orb burst into life in his hands, just as Piccolo had righted himself, and Zach brought his hands forward, to release the blue-white energy beam. "HAAAA!" The force of the ki wave knocked him onto one foot, the beam traveling to Piccolo and exploding on contact. Zach dropped his hands and let out a small sigh. He had learned to control his energy attacks from Piccolo, and had put only a minor amount of energy into the attack on the Namek. The smoke cleared and Zach saw that Piccolo was no where to be found. He sent his senses on alert just in time to catch one of Piccolo's swift kick's to the back, which sent him rocketing across the ground on his chest. Quickly pushing his hands forward, he somersaulted and leapt up into the air as soon as his feet touched the ground. He turned to where Piccolo was and saw merely solid ground.

"Over here," Piccolo called, before he pushed his right arm forward, bracing it with his left hand. A yellow ki wave soared forth, and connected with Zach fully from above. He had placed a moderate amount of energy in that attack, enough to seriously wound the Saiyan if he hadn't of been careful. "C'mon kid…," Piccolo mumbled as he searched around for the young man's energy. He caught the signal in just enough time to spin to the right and dodge a down ward kick from the Saiyan. Piccolo gave a sly grin before he released a pulse of electricity from his antennae, shocking Zach into paralysis.

Zach tumbled helplessly to the ground and barely managed to land on his feet. He grit his teeth in an attempt to move and watched as Piccolo landed in front of him, smirking.

"Seems your training hasn't paid off as much as you'd have liked," Piccolo taunted, bringing his left hand down. A yellow orb of energy exploded to life, pulsating in his hand as he poured more and more energy into it.

"C,cheater," Zach called back, in an effort to taunt the proud warrior. Piccolo merely chuckled in response.

"Alls fair on a battlefield, kid. Now you'd best give up or this next attack is going to seriously wound you."

Zach grinned. Well, tried to. He found his face was numb from the electricity. "Do….your worse."

Piccolo looked at him, the grin still there before he nodded. "Alright, kid. But don't blame me when you miss school." With that, he brought back his arm, rearing like a pitcher before letting the orb go with as much speed as he could muster. The perfect orb became an oval as it soared at the frozen Saiyan.

Zach felt the heat in his Saiyan blood and gave a sharp yell before the electricity that was holding him seemed to shatter from his body, replaced by a golden aura that seemed to burn around him. Black spiked hair was replaced with golden hair that seemed to only blow with an un seen wind, and bright emeralds had become a dull turquoise. His transformation had bought him enough power and time to dodge the ball of energy, the yellow orb exploding far in the distance seconds later. He completed his side step and burst at the still grinning Piccolo yet again, determined to remove that smirk from the Namek's face. A small feeling of triumph came over him as his right fist struck clean and true with Piccolo's stomach, doubling the Namek over. It was Zach's turn to grin now as he with drew his right fist and spun around, using his left leg to kick the stunned Namek away. Piccolo ricocheted off the ground and immediately went airborne, Zach chasing up after him.

The two met in a clash of fists on fists, causing the ground to shake with the force of their blows. Piccolo matched Zach blow for blow, spinning around with his foe even as they flew back over the water. It seemed like hours before Piccolo snuck a blow in, carrying Zach off his feet in the air with a well timed sweep. He used this time that the Saiyan was disoriented to club him down with his elbow, knocking him beneath the water. Piccolo watched as Zach slammed through the silent surface of the water, still watching even as the surface stopped rippling from his disturbance. His eyes darted around, watching in case the young man had tried anything funny. Satisfied that he had not, he lowered himself to the water's surface.

"Come on out Zach. If you were tired of fighting, you could at least say it. Not forcing me to wait around for nothing," Piccolo yelled, reaching up and wiping a bit of blood from his lip. Zach had become even stronger, and Piccolo had put him on par with himself at least. His eyes moved around again, though were quickly brought back to his feet. The dark water seemed to grow brighter and brighter, before he narrowly dodged a large orb of ki, the ball pushing through the water slowly, and even slowly still through the air once it had. Piccolo watched it carefully, though this had taken his back to the real threat.

Zach burst from the water; a sharp knee coming to Piccolo's back, causing the Namek to double over. He then brought his hands down in a clubbing motion, hitting Piccolo square in the chest and sending him into the water. Zach followed through though, grabbing Piccolo just as he went beneath the surface, and spun him around by his arm before releasing him at the slow moving orb. Once the humanoid projectile was sent, Zach brought his right hand back, another smaller orb forming. He waited until Piccolo was closer to the orb and released the weak ki wave, sending it to the orb and causing a chain explosion—one that's size he hadn't judged. He felt his body grow light, before he broke the surface of the water. Down and down he was pushed until he felt his back hit solid sea floor and bounce, finally being able to regain himself.

His body felt heavy and weak, and his breath had been nearly knocked out of him. He swam for the surface, and when he felt as if he couldn't make it, he pushed himself upwards with his ki. He broke the water's surface and floated up, panting heavily and taking in sweet air. He noted his gi was ruined, but it felt better this way to him anyhow. His turquoise eyes looked around for Piccolo, and he panicked when he felt no sign of his sensei's energy. Had he killed his mentor on accident? No…he couldn't have. He hadn't put that much energy into the attack.

"Got you," Piccolo yelled savagely as he shoved his knee into Zach's back, wrapping his arms around Zach's neck as he reared back. He continued to torque his arms down, holding the young Saiyan in a choke hold. "That was a nifty attack kid, but you should be more careful about what you do; the orb was too close to you and you caused yourself to be taken off guard."

Zach fought to stay conscious as Piccolo applied more and more pressure. He felt his body growing lighter again, before his body seemed to react on it's own. His eye lids fluttered back open and he grit his teeth, fists balling before he released energy from his body it self. The explosive wave caused Piccolo to de-latch from the young Saiyan, and sent him flipping into the air. Zach went down to fragmented nearby island and hit his knees, his golden hair pulsing to black and then back to gold.

"Alright, I give," Piccolo said as he landed next to the young Saiyan. "Had your attack not been measured, I'd have been injured rather bad. Your training is done kid, good job."

Zach managed to look up, still panting before he chuckled, his hair dropping in wetness as it lost it's gold hue. "You know how to make a guy work," Zach said lightly as he stood. Piccolo chuckled and nodded.

"I told you it wasn't going to be easy. But you should be getting back. It's getting dark and Bulma will be worrying about you."

Zach nodded, though stopped just as he left the ground and became airborne. "Before I go, Mr. Piccolo, I have a question of you…"

Piccolo looked the young man over and then spoke up. "What is it?"

"Before, during the fight with Chilla…I seen Gotenks transform into a Super Saiyan three. Trunks told me later, that as kids he and Goten fused and Gotenks trained under you. Is there anyway you could teach me to do that," Zach asked, touching back down on the ground.

Piccolo chuckled and folded his arms. "That kid…I never taught him to do that. My guess, is that when Goku showed Super Saiyan three to Goten and Trunks, subconsciously Gotenks was able to learn it. I'm not aware of half Saiyans being able to do the transformation, but then I never claim to really understand the Saiyan heritage. If you want to learn such a feat though, Goku would be the one to discuss it with, but I can tell you this: you're not ready for such a transformation. You just learned how to control the Super Saiyan transformation, and if you want to build on that, talk to Gohan. He can teach you to become a Super Saiyan two."

Zach stood in silence for a moment before he nodded in agreement. "Alright Mr. Piccolo, thank you for your time and the training." Zach bowed and Piccolo waved him off before Zach went airborne again.

Zach lowered himself carefully in West City, being mindful of people happening to look skyward. As he neared the compound of Capsule Corp, he noted Trunks standing outside and leaning against the door frame.

"Where have you been," Trunks asked, standing off the door frame as Zach landed in the yard. He had looked as if he had just done battle with Chilla again, the colored gi of Piccolo in tatters.

"I had my last training period with Piccolo. It was amazing, Trunks, I beat Piccolo in a duel," Zach began, though Trunks quickly cut him off.

"That's great, but aren't you forgetting something," Trunks shot back, folding his arms again.

Zach was silent for a moment before he gave a small gasp. "I was supposed to meet Bra at the movies," he mumbled.

"Yeah, you were. Look man, if you're going to train that's fine, but don't stand up my little sister just because you feel fighting is more important. If you say you're going to be somewhere—be there," Trunks said, turning back to the door.

"Maybe I can still make the movie," Zach said softly, looking at the sun that had nearly been swallowed by the horizon.

"It's over already. Bra's back and in her room already," Trunks said as he reached the door. Zach gave a small sigh and Trunks looked back at him as he opened the door. "Yeah, welcome to Earth."

**Chapter one is complete, and moving steadily into Chapter Two! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

And here we are with Chapter 2

**And here we are with Chapter 2. Writing this all in one shot on my lunch break…so here we go. ;)**

**Chapter 2-The Princess of Saiyans**

"I don't understand what you're so angry about," Zach said, walking around the corner of Bra's bed as she eyed him from the bathroom door.

"What do you mean you don't 'understand'?! How hard is it to comprehend?! You STOOD ME UP," Bra shouted back, hurling her brush at the young saiyan man.

Zach's hand snapped up and caught the slow moving projectile. He looked down at it and then set it on the bed. It obviously wasn't the first time Bra had thrown the item at him. "I mean…I missed our date time for a good reason. I finished training with Piccolo! And he told me Gohan can teach me even more," Zach said brightly, though the look on Bra's face quickly wiped off the slow forming smile.

"So training is more important than a prescheduled date?! Zach, you are un-friggin-believable! At least Goten was punctual to a date!"

The words obviously didn't sting Zach as they should have. He lightly shrugged. "He doesn't train like he should…"

"Zach! Martial Arts aren't going to get you anywhere in the world anymore! Maybe when my father and Goku were growing up it was important, but things are different now! You need to be smart, and have a degree, and know business," Bra named off, counting the items on her fingers. "Not be able to punch a hole in someone's face!"

Zach merely gave a sigh. "I don't see what the big deal is honestly…I mean, Pan never got mad just because I wasn't somewhere I should be.."

Big mistake. Bra turned and grabbed everything she could from her sink and began hurling it at the Saiyan. Each item was caught and tossed back onto her bed and he gave a confused blink. "Then go on back to your dear little 'Pan', Zach! She's not even that pretty! I don't know what it is you would see in her!"

Zach shrugged yet again. "She can fight."

"GET! OUT," Bra yelled before slamming the bathroom door. Zach stood there for a moment in the silence before exiting.

() () () () don't ask

Zach landed lightly on the grass outside of Son Gohan's residence, the cool night wind blowing against him. He mumbled something about wearing a jacket before knocking on the door. It was merely a few moments before Gohan answered, looking at Zach through his reading glasses.

"Hello Gohan. Is Pan home," Zach asked as politely as he could.

"Zach…it's nine thirty at night," Gohan stated simply. "And I'd invite you in, but when I did before you couldn't control your transformation and blew a hole in Pan's wall.."

The young saiyan man smiled softly before nodding. "I understand. I can wait out here, I just need to speak with her."

Gohan looked at him for a long moment before nodding. "One moment." He shut the door and a few moments later, it re-opened and Pan stepped out. She was wearing night clothes, a light blue tank top and matching pants with, what Zach wore, were teddy bears on them.

Pan caught Zach's stare at her pants and she frowned. "They were a gift. I couldn't just NOT wear them," she said defensively. Zach chuckled some and shoved his hands into his pockets. "So what brings you here?"

"Well…honestly…Bra told me to come see you," Zach said softly. "And…I kinda missed sparring with you all the time." He added that part in quickly and Pan looked at him with a blank stare before waving her hand.

"Maybe you had better explain."

() () () () its how I can separate parts, I told you not to ask!

"So you and Bra had a fight…and you brought my name up," Pan asked, looking over at the young saiyan warrior. They had gone a short way, to one of the hills that Pan use to sit on as a little girl. Zach nodded and shrugged.

"I still don't see what the big deal is," Zach said, playing with the strand of grass he held in his hands.

"Well, Zach….when you promise a girl that you'll go on a date with her…it's considered rude to be late, or not even show up at all," Pan said simply.

"Yes, and flying around and shooting energy from our hands is considered weird to the people of this planet but we do it anyway," Zach shot back in defense. Pan giggled some and leaned over, bumping him with her shoulder.

"So, I heard through the grapevine that you can control your Super Saiyan form now," Pan said simply.

"Where did you hear that," Zach asked, a piece of the strand away and looking to his companion.

"Well, Mr. Piccolo came and visited my father earlier. He told him how strong you had gotten, and all the progress you had made. I'm proud of you though…I remember when you first transformed, it was like you were a completely different person…way scary," Pan explained. "And when you kept doing it at random was really freaky. I was kinda scared to go out in public with you!"

Zach laughed and nodded, looking back to the half of strand of grass he had left. Pulling another piece off, he rolled it up like a ball and tossed it. "Yes, I have learned to control it now. Piccolo told me that I should ask your dad for follow up training…and for training on the next level of Super Saiyan."

Pan was silent for a moment. "What do you want to do?"

"…I'm not sure. I think I want to train, but Bra said there was no room in the world for Martial Artists any longer. It kind of made me feel like maybe I don't belong here after all," Zach said.

"That's not true Zach. Every year there's a world tournament for martial artists and people from every where go to it. The reward is a lot of money—enough to feed a family for at least ten years," Pan said with a small nod. She grinned when she saw Zach's eyes light up.

"Really? People from everywhere fight at this tournament," Zach asked, tossing the grass away and grabbing one of Pan's hands.

She blinked and look at her hand and gently pulled it away, her cheeks flushing. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ears and nodded. "Yes, from everywhere Zach. The people aren't too strong…but every now and again my family and the Briefs join in for friendly competition."

"Who usually wins," Zach asked. Pan frowned.

"Trunks. Goten never trains, and Trunks spars with Vegeta sometimes. Daddy never enters because he's too tied up with school, and Vegeta and grandpa Goku stay out of it to 'make it fair'. I'd join, but I can't fight Goten and Trunks and win."

"That's not true. You're plenty strong, Pan. You just need to work hard is all."

"Hah! Like I've been slacking off! Just because you aren't around to be my punching bag, doesn't mean I've stopped training," Pan shot in defense and Zach couldn't help but grin.

"Tell you what…I'll enter this year and give Trunks and Goten a good run for their money…I hope. And if I win, you can chalk it up to a win for the Son family," Zach said with a nod. Pan looked at him before smiling softly and leaning forward. She kissed his cheek softly and felt Zach's cheeks flush before she pulled back.

"You're sweet, Zach…but it's late. I have to get some rest before school tomorrow, and you should too you know."

Zach nodded and helped her up. "Alright, I will. Spar tomorrow?"

"You betcha," Pan replied with a wink.

() () () ()

The large ship shook violently as it collided with the ground in the Capsule Corp compound. Almost immediately the door to the ship opened and Vegeta stumbled out.

"You call that a landing, Kakarot?! Where did you learn to fly?! A play-skool plane," Vegeta nearly shouted as he mentally thanked the kais for solid ground.

"Aw, c'mon Vegeta, it wasn't that bad. See? The ship is in one piece," Goku replied as he exited the ship as well, looking it over. Both of their clothes had looked better for wear, and Vegeta was sure that Kakarot smelled as if something was growing on him.

"Is the kid still asleep," Vegeta questioned, blowing Goku's statement off.

"Like a baby," Goku said cheerfully.

"After a landing like that, it's a damn miracle. Go on and grab her and let's bring her inside."

I don't feel like typing that Kirby thing again..

"I guess there are more of you guys out there," Bulma said, looking to the girl that Goku and Vegeta had brought back. Everyone in the compound had gathered, as soon as Vegeta walked in shouting for everyone to 'get off their lazy asses'.

The girl was slim, like most of the other Saiyan females, and her black hair fell to mid back. It was the same rough style, yet somewhat tamed, and her dark eyes as well as the tail signified her as a Saiyan. She wore a style of Saiyan armor that Bulma hadn't seen before, which puzzled her greatly.

"She doesn't speak our language," Goku said, with a small frown. "I can't understand her, but Vegeta and her can carry on a conversation with grunting.

Bulma shot her eyes to Vegeta and the short saiyan punched Kakarot in the arm before looking to Bulma. "She speaks Vegetsu, the Saiyan language. Most of the Saiyans couldn't speak your language, and I had picked it up from traveling..," Vegeta trailed off, aware that Trunks was in the room.

"Ah….so does this girl have a name," Goten asked, looking her over. "Or should I call her miss hotty?" Trunks scoffed and Goten chuckled. "Mad cause I thought of it first?"

"Hardly," Trunks shot back.

"She doesn't have an energy signature," Zach interjected, looking the new girl over.

Vegeta looked to him and smirked. "So, you have a brain. That's right, she doesn't. Some Saiyans…as much as this is an embarrassment to say, are born without the ability to use energy. Most of such children are killed upon birth, but she was obviously kept alive for mating purposes."

"Wait…kept alive for mating purposes," Bulma asked.

"Yes…we found her, and three other Saiyans on planet that was nearly empty" Vegeta began, knowing that Bulma would know what he meant, "and she was the only one that didn't try to kill us on sight. Her name is Okarra, and she claims to be the Princess of the Saiyan race on another planet."

**And that concludes Chapter 2! Looks like more Saiyans survived than was thought! Already started writing Chapter 3 cause I want you guys to know what's going on in my head! Well…some of it. I'd ruin the story if you knew everything!**


	3. Chapter 3

And here is chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3! Do I really want to post it so soon after Chapter 2? You bet I do! Thanks, Takuma, for the advice by the way!**

**Chapter 3-Adjusting**

"Place this on," Vegeta told the Saiyan girl in the foreign language. He had handed her a necklace like device, Bulma had made a long time ago. She had only used it once, on a frog on Namek named Ginyu and seeing how useful it had been she had launched production for people across the world.

"I'm NOT putting on some collar for you to keep track of me. I thought I was no prisoner when I agreed to come fairly," Okarra shot back at him, dark eyes looking to the necklace as her tail lashed cautiously.

"It's to aid everyone in understanding you until you learn our language. Now, put it on or face the wrath of the King," Vegeta said quickly and the girl nodded some.

"Only because you carry the family name," Okarra nodded and took the necklace. After she placed it on, Vegeta flicked the switch and nodded to her to speak. Okarra looked to everyone for a moment before nodding. "Greetings low class beings."

Zach blinked and Goten roared with laughter while Trunks rubbed his head. A look from Vegeta silenced Goten nearly immediately. "We don't have a ranking system here. Everyone is…equal. But, if you must know, I will explain their heritage to you," Vegeta said with a small grin. He pointed at Goku first. "Kakarot is a low class Saiyan."

"Haven't heard that in awhile…thanks for the memories Vegeta," Goku said with a smirk.

Vegeta ignored him and continued. He pointed at Goten. "Goku's second born son, also low class."

"But I'm the best guy you can find on Earth," Goten shot back to the girl, throwing in a wink. Okarra merely rolled her eyes and followed Vegeta as he pointed to Trunks next.

"My son. He is the Prince, and next to him is my daughter," Vegeta said. He finally pointed to Zach and blinked for a moment. "We're not sure…but we'll assume he's low class."

Zach merely shrugged. Being referred to as low class was fine with him.

"Why does the Prince, your daughter, and the low class look different than regular Saiyans," Okarra asked. Vegeta looked to Goku and he shrugged.

"We thought that Frieza had killed on of the Saiyans except us. I made residence here, and my woman made the device you are wearing," Vegeta said. On the word woman he gestured to Bulma and she shot a scowl at him. "Hense, their exotic looks. As for the low class…I've no clue. He was born on another planet, Seraph."

"Seraph..," Okarra completed, looking to Zach. He merely stared back, defying her gaze before she nodded and looked to Vegeta.

"I require a room, clothes and food."

"She's definitely a Saiyan of royal blood—she sounds like you when you first got here Vegeta," Bulma said.

Vegeta gave a proud grin and motioned for Okarra to follow him. When they left, Goten looked to Trunks.

"Wow bro…I didn't think full blooded Saiyan females could be so…hot," Goten said, rubbing his head. Bra elbowed him in the side and he grinned. "You're still the most beautiful woman I know!"

Trunks grinned and spread his arms. "She's a princess and I'm the prince..looks like I need some shining armor," he said with a cocky grin.

"You'll have to settle with night clothes" Bulma said, pushing her children to their rooms, "cause you need sleep for school tomorrow."

Goten waved good night to Bra and followed Trunks out of the room, Zach giving a small wave to Bulma and Bra. Bra in turn gave him a rude gesture and exited the room before he could.

"Yeesh," Zach said and Bulma smiled.

"Women are fickle. Good night Zach."

Zach walked out of the school and stretched, the afternoon sun beaming down on him made him nearly elated. He was relieved to find out that so many Saiyans were still alive! And what's more, is that Vegeta and Goku had left to go to their planet and try and turn them to come back with them. He wished them luck, because from personal experience he knew Saiyans could be stubborn. He looked to his watch and thought for a moment. He could go home, and spend the evening relaxing, or he could go spar with Pan. He did ask her after all, and he felt her energy heading to her favorite training spot for them. Without a second though, he moved to a back ally and became airborne, chasing after the Saiyan girl.

Zach landed a few steps from Pan, setting his bag down and she smiled at him, already into her stretches.

"I see you didn't stand me up. Looks like maybe you learned a thing or two from Bra," Pan said with a wink.

"More like a guilt trip," Zach shot back in sarcasm, managing a sloppy wink back. He'd never gotten the hang of it, always looking like he was half blinking, half wincing in pain.

Pan giggled slightly. "Is that the only reason? I thought you missed sparing with me?"

"Are you gonna start throwing stuff at me and putting me on a guilt trip too," Zach asked with a small smile as he began stretching.

Pan giggled again and looked to her pack as her cell phone began ringing. Walking to it, she took the phone out and answered the call with a finger to Zach to hold on. "Hello? ..hey daddy! Yes, I'm with Zach, we're about to spar for a bit. …um, sure. ..okay daddy, we'll be right there." She pushed a button, ending the call and looked to Zach. "Apparently we got a new Saiyan, and daddy wants me to meet her."

"Pan, this is Okarra. She's the Princess of the Saiyans that escaped before Frieza destroyed the planet," Gohan said, gesturing to the girl who seemed to perpetually scowl at Pan. She gave a small, nervous bow, before speaking.

"H,hello. I'm Son Pan, nice to meet you.."

The girl was quiet before she spoke. "Shove it, low class."

Pan blinked for a moment and Gohan interjected.

"You have to excuse her manners…she's still accustomed to their ways," he said, laughing slightly.

"Well it's still no reason to be rude to me. I've done nothing to offend her," Pan argued.

"You speak as if we're equals, when we are clearly not. And you keep the company of an albino, as if you're important. Those are two things that have offended me in the last two minutes I've known you," Okarra shot back.

"Albino," Pan asked, before looking to her father and then Zach. Ah, his eyes…"He's no albino, he's just a half breed!"

"As are most of the 'Saiyans' here. I'm beginning to wonder why I even came here. Very well, you're excused." Okarra waved her hand and folded her arms, a haughty smile on her face.

Pan had had enough. In a single second she leaned forward and put all that she had into a punch. Her fist connected squarely with Okarra's face, sending her stumbling back and causing her lip to bleed nearly immediately.

"Pan! What are you doing," Gohan asked, pulling his daughter back. Zach merely blinked in amazement and Okarra made a dash for the restrained Saiyan girl, Gohan separating the two easily.

"She has no right to act all high and mighty! Let me go so I can knock her off her high horse," Pan nearly shouted as she struggled against her father's arm.

"Let that piece of low class trash go so I can set her in her damned place," Okara said, struggling in the same manner. Bulma entered the room and was nearly knocked down by her flailing arms.

"What's going on here," she asked, looking to the two girls and Gohan.

"Pan punched Okarra for being rude to her," Zach summarized and Bulma frowned.

"Gohan, you should take Pan home. Okarra, go to the kitchen. NOW," Bulma shouted and Okarra gave a look of defeat. Bulma knew she wouldn't disobey her 'queen' and want to face Vegeta.

"…this isn't over, low class wench," Okarra spat before she exited the room. Gohan took Pan and left shortly after, telling Zach that he needn't come by for a week.

Zach followed Bulma into the kitchen, where Okarra had already entertained herself with Trunks.

"So, my father said you were on a barren planet with three other Saiyans. What were you doing there," Trunks asked, sipping some tea.

Okarra looked at him coldly for a moment before she answered. "My father wanted to colonize another planet, and to make sure the job got done he sent me with the best warriors he had. I was merely there for..mating purposes," she said shortly.

Trunks nearly spit out his tea. "Mating purposes? That's all you were there for," Trunks asked, somewhat offended.

"I'm unable to use energy like most of my race, and my father wanted to make sure the first children would be royal ones." Trunks stared in disbelief for a long moment. Okarra could tell his confusion and followed up. "Well, how do things work on this planet?"

"Well…generally you go on dates…and if the two people fall in love, they get married and start a family. That's about the jist of it," Trunks replied.

"…you're kidding. Mating for the race comes first, love comes later," Okarra said simply.

"No no, not here. Listen Okarra, if you're going to live here you have to follow our ways. Like the way you speak with people. Like my father said, we're all equals on this planet—so treat them as so."

"Then why do so many of the Saiyans look like low class trash? Even the albino looks like he couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag.."

"Hey," Zach shot back, making his and Bulma's presence known.

"Oh, hi mom. Zach. I was trying to teach Okarra how we do things here…she's a lil' stubborn, but I think she'll come around," Trunks said with a smile.

"If you judge my strength by looks, how about a spar some time," Zach asked, completely ignoring Trunks' statement.

"Oh c'mon Zach, that wouldn't be fair-," Trunks began.

"Alright, low cl-…Zach. You're on," Okarra said, standing.

"Not now. Finish your conversation with Trunks. Tomorrow is the weekend, so we'll spar then. I need to train for the tournament anyway," Zach said with a smirk. He'd show her that he certainly wasn't weak.

"Tournament? You're entering the World Martial Arts Tournament," Trunks asked.

"Oh boy..," Bulma said, sighing some.

"Yes. Pan told me about it," Zach said. "I told her I'd enter. She's apparently been keeping track of the wins and I told her if I won she could count it as a win for the Son family."

Trunks gave a cocky smirk, and Zach returned it. "Then it looks like I'll be entering too. What about Pan, will she be entering?"

"Not sure..I'll ask her about it," Zach said.

"A tournament for fighting and that low class…that girl will be in it? Then I shall train and enter as well," Okarra said.

Trunks looked to Okarra and then to Zach.

"You train Pan and I'll train Okarra. Deal," Trunks asked.

"Deal," Zach said, taking Trunks' outstretched hand.

**Not as eventful as I would hope, but it WILL pick up soon, this I swear! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

On a roll with these chapters…I have so many ideas, and a great end idea, so I'm trying to work towards it before I wind up forgetting it

**On a roll with these chapters…I have so many ideas, and a great end idea, so I'm trying to work towards it before I wind up forgetting it. -.-; Anyway, here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4-Second Round's on Me**

"I thought you were a Saiyan," Okarra questioned, ebony eyes on her opponent. He had taken her to a secluded plains, west of west city where he told her they would be safe from prying human eyes. She folded her arms across her chest, the skin tight flight suit and armor seeming to suit her fine in the spring afternoon sun.

"I am," Zach said, removing his sneakers that Bulma had insisted she buy him. His previous ones had been ruined in the fight with Chilla, and in turn he made sure these stayed looking brand new. Even now, nearly seven months later, the snow white shoes looked as if they had just came out of the box.

"Then why aren't you fighting in your armor?" Okarra shot this back as she eyed the half breed. His power, so she had been warned by Trunks, was not be doubted. The Prince even felt she was at a disadvantage because she couldn't use energy. Well, she hadn't grown up around Saiyans without know how to defend herself—princess or not.

"It was ruined on my flight here." This was Zach's reply as he pulled his dark gray shirt over his head and tossed it down. He wore a white tank top underneath, something he had picked up from Bra. She had told him that many females liked a man in a tank top—especially well muscled ones. He flexed his arms across his chest, causing the muscles in his shoulders to swell, before he leaned down and removed his socks. His pants consisted of a pair of baggy shorts Goten picked out. He could care less what he wore, but his friend insisted he remained 'in style'.

"What happened? Did you throw up on it from motion sickness?" Okarra smirked at the end of her taunt, and Zach noted she must have either picked it up from Trunks, or the cocky expression ran in royal blood.

"No, I was caught in a cross fire between ships and barely made it here alive. But let's not focus on that. Instead, let's focus on our spar. Are you ready?" Zach proposed this to her as he rotated his neck and shoulders. He had already stretched prior to getting her, and could still feel the muscles were loose. Though he knew the energy fight was totally in his favor, he wouldn't under estimate her. She did say she could fight after all.

The princess nodded and unfolded her arms, falling into a fighting stance she knew the half breed wouldn't recognize. It was a Saiyan fighting stance, and more importantly, a royal one.

Zach, in turn, dropped himself into a fluid fighting stance that Piccolo had taught him, fingers pointed towards the girl as if he had claws. "Ready when you are, you're 'highness'."

Okarra smirked and waited a moment, letting her opponents tension build before she leapt forward, small yet strong muscles carrying her frame forward quickly. Her right fist was sent out in an attempt to hit the young man in the mouth, though was blocked by a forearm. The two seemed to freeze for a moment before they both exploded into a flurry of blows.

Zach cursed mentally to himself, finding it hard to keep up with her movements. Not only did she have a non-existent energy signal, but her movements were random as well as extremely fast. He found his mind wondering for a moment, and felt something brush against his bare ankle. He looked down and saw her tail wrap around his foot, before he was looking at the sky and heard her soft laughing. Sitting up, she placed a boot back on his chest and pushed him down.

"You're pretty good, you just got careless. Had some decent training too…you know, you could be in consideration for me to choose you as a mate," Okarra said, winking an ebony eye at him. In response, Zach pushed her foot off and rolled back, coming to his feet.

"You've been here three weeks. I don't think you should be thinking about a mate, princess," Zach said flatly. Though he was slightly annoyed at his own folly, he was trying to remain respectful to the girl.

"Like I said, survival of the race comes first, dear albino. What's wrong, think you're too good for me?" Okarra's smirk had faded, and she eyed the young warrior cautiously.

Zach blinked for a moment. "There's a saying here…'when in Rome, do as the Romans do'. It means, when in a foreign place, you follow their customs. Trunks already said it, you should try and live by earth standards."

"Oh please. I'm merely talking about a little fun."

"No thanks."

"Are you saying you're telling your princess no?" Okarra proposed this, a piercing gaze shot at the half breed.

"I'm saying that if you were the Emperor of this planet's daughter, I'd still say no," Zach replied, smirking in the same cocky fashion as she had moments ago.

Okarra remained silent for a moment, her face contorted in anger before she grinned, giggling some. "Oh, a rebel. I like that.."

Zach sighed. "The spar. Ple" he began, though his words were cut short as Okarra had jumped forward, planting a boot in his stomach, her arms still cross. She landed and spun around, slapping him with her tail across the face before leaning in and head butting him back to the ground.

Zach growled in pain as he skid back a few feet on his back, reaching up and touching his cheek. The tail had stung, and if that was how she wanted to play, fine. He placed his hands on the ground and flipped backwards in a hand spring, landing on his bare feet. He reached back for a moment and used his ki to place a whole in his pants, his own tail fishing through a moment later.

"Oh, you have a tail still? Well, you're definitely in the top choice now," Okarra shot back, giving him a wink.

Zach merely grinned before bursting back at her. Okarra's arms came up to block a punch, though Zach feinted, hitting the ground on his left hand and sweeping his feet around to take hers from underneath her. As soon as she hit the ground, to his right, he brought his tail down and slapped her twice on both sides of the face before jumping back. When she sat up, Zach had to hold back his laughter. Her face was contorted in anger and she immediately left back up.

"Lucky shot…but how about we cut the bullshit and get serious," she spat, removing her gloves and boots. Both items fell to the ground with a thump, causing Zach to raise a dark brow. "Yes, they're weighted." Okarra stated this, before she unclipped the armor from her shoulders, causing the heavy chest piece to fall to the ground with another thump. She stretched once, now only in her flight suit, and she noticed that her opponent looked away, cheeks slightly red. _Perfect._ She launched herself forward and brought her right knee up, connecting squarely with his chin. The half bred Saiyan backed up slightly, and she landed, unleashing a quick combination of lightning quick punches into his abdomen, knocking him back even further. She finished the combo with a quick sweep of her foot, sending him off balance, and then a slap down of her tail to place him down with authority.

Zach hit the ground hard on his back and grunted. He rolled to the side and pushed himself up, as well as creating some space between him and her. She was faster now, and her movements were nearly un-readable in his current form. He stubbornly pushed back the mental urge to transform and settled for testing his limits. The warmth beneath his skin made him shiver slightly with anticipation as a smile came to his face. Though the girl was snobby at times, he was enjoying the fight. "Heh," he mumbled, falling back into another fighting stance, and she mocked him with fellow 'heh' as well as a wink. Zach burst forward, this time putting his advantage to use. He placed a palm out and fired a small orb of ki towards her right leg. She leapt upwards, avoiding it, and Zach careened into her, bringing his own right leg as hard as he could muster against her abdomen. The princess rocketed away and Zach burst after her, bringing his left knee into her back as he soared past her and spun around—stopping her progression. He then spun around her yet again and placed all of his strength into a single right punch, connecting hard with her stomach. When she doubled over he brought both hands up and clubbed her down with as much raw strength as he could muster.

Okarra grunted in pain when he clubbed her down, but she refused to be bested. Just as she shot down she reached out and grabbed his ankles, forcing him into a downward spiral with her. He struggled slightly, though the princess smirked as she proved the faster. She climbed about his form until she was even with him, though slightly tilted to her right. She began bringing her knee up into his ribs repeatedly before they both hit the ground; the impact causing a moderate crater and sending a small amount of dust up.

Zach coughed as he struggled to sit up. He had taken the brunt of the impact, and something seemed to be laboring him sitting up. He opened an eye and found the princess grinning back at him.

"You know, alby, I seem to be the dominant one in this relationship..," she taunted, giggling as the 'albino' Saiyan tripled his efforts to get her off him. She leapt back and landed outside the crater, taking a few paces back.

Zach made his way to his feet and levitated back up, landing just on the lip of the crater. His face was stern and emerald eyes surveyed the smiling princess for any sign of injury. Though she was small, and he was definitely physically stronger, she showed no signs of injury from his attacks. "You're stronger than you look," Zach stated, dusting his lightly torn shirt and shorts off.

"As are you. But, you seem to be holding something back…mind telling me what it is that has you so preoccupied? And don't tell me it's thoughts of that low class 'Pan'," Okarra said, placing his hands on her hips.

Zach smirked. The two girls certainly didn't like one another. Pan had all but threatened to stop talking to him when he told her he was going to spar her. "You're hiding something too, Okarra," Zach stated simply, his left hand rubbing his other wrist.

"Show me yours I'll show you mine," the princess stated, winking at him and giving her best flirtatious smile. She had picked a few things up from Bra, and had to thank the fellow princess later.

"You first, my princess," Zach stated, sarcasm dripping from nearly every word.

"Give me a few moments of your time and you can call me queen," Okarra shot back, before nodding. She took a few moments to stretch before she placed a hand on her chest. "This flight suit, as well as my armor, is made from a synthetic material. It's designed to absorb shock by spreading the impact of an energy projectile, or a limb, through the entire armor. It can effectively reduce the damage dealt from attacks by nearly seventy five percent. So, in a sense, I'm much more durable than I look."

Zach blinked. That made sense then…when he hit her, it merely absorbed most of the blows. He wouldn't be able to damage her enough to really matter. Hell, in his normal form, he was sure it was nothing more than being hit by an overly strong human!

"You're turn," Okarra chirped, folding her arms across her chest. "It's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

"Or not show up," Zach mumbled to himself before he waved a hand, telling her to dismiss what he said. "Alright, fine" Zach began, speaking up, "but I'm not sure I should really be showing you this. I might just top the charts of your mating selection."

"Then by all means, go on," Okarra said. "Look, I'll even take a seat."

"You might need to," the young Saiyan replied, smirking before he leapt into the air and landed in the middle of the field to her right. He didn't want to cause a dust storm from the crater, after all. He sighed mentally. Even in a fight he was still polite…sometimes he hated himself. Though every part of his rational side was telling him that doing this was a mistake, his Saiyan blood was telling him to impress this girl. To show her exactly how strong he was. He closed his eyes in a mental debate.

Okarra rotated and looked at him. "Well, go on. I know those human clothes aren't so durable, you've already torn them."

Zach opened his eyes and smirked, a gleam in his emerald eyes that hadn't been there before. "Alright." His smirk faded as he began a low roar, his fists balling and coming to waist height as he hunched down some. The low roar died off, though still seemed to be echoing in the distance as a gust of wind exploded from the ground by his feet, pushing the grass to the ground away from him. His voice returned with a louder shout as the ground began to shake, emerald eyes glossing over to a blue green. His black spiked hair waved in the thick air that seemed to blow around him, though it quickly stopped and became stiff as a blue aura exploded to life around him. He gave a final shout and his black strands became gold, the blue aura fading to gold as well, starting from his feet and working its way up. With his transformation finished, he stood straight, his muscles more defined and his already strong features more dominate. The perpetual scowl that was usually on his face lightened some when he looked at the stunned Okarra.

Her jaw was nearly in her lap as she watched the half breed perform his transformation. When she finally found the words to speak she blinked once again to make sure she hadn't gone mad. "You're a…"

"Super Saiyan, yeah," Zach said simply, a cocky grin coming to his face.

44444

Pan lifted her eyes from her text book, looking to the window of her room. Why had Zach's power level just taken a large jump? Obviously he had transformed into a Super Saiyan…but why? She looked to her door and then back to her window. Her dad had grounded her for punching that no good excuse for a girl, but she could go take a quick peak, couldn't she? She gave a sigh. "No, Pan, you can't," she spoke to herself. "Daddy can easily sense your power level and if he senses me flying away from the house I'm dead meat…and even if you try to walk you'll never make it in time to see what the deal is. Just ask him later." Pan nodded to herself after a moment and took her pen back up as she began studying again.

44444

Okarra walked around him, looking him over, though dared no get too close. "H,how did you? I mean…I thought Super Saiyans only came once every three thousand years..why would the power choose a half breed?"

Zach frowned some before he turned to look at her. "It wasn't that hard, really." He refrained from telling her that Trunks and Goten taught him, and that they both could do it. What was more, was that he failed to know why he would want to with hold such information. "It just…came with practice."

"Practice," Okarra asked, eyeing him carefully before stepping forward and running a hand over his arm; if it had been rock solid before, it was certainly as solid as steel now. "How would you know how to 'practice' such a thing?!"

"Came naturally I guess," Zach lied, slightly shivering as she lightly touched his arm. The hell was the matter with him. "Are we done sparing?"

Okarra looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I concede that I cannot beat a Super Saiyan.." She gave a mischievous grin. "Though I must say you were right. You certainly are on top of my mating list now."

Zach gave a smirk as the gold aura from his vanished, his normal features returning. "I was afraid you'd say that," Zach said, some of his rational thinking returning.

"Aw, afraid to give me the chance," Okarra said, her dark eyes becoming large and innocent.

Zach stared for a moment before he shook his head.

"Was that a no you're not, or no you won't," Okarra asked, leaning in and looking up at him. "Be mindful, I AM a princess and in the end I WILL get what I want."

Zach was silent for a long moment. Dammit, why was his mind split two different ways?! Half of him wanted him to just bolt the other direction and go beg Gohan to train him, and the other half wanted to swoop this girl up and take her anywhere secluded! He shook the thoughts from his head with a shake of his head, prompting an eyebrow raise from Okarra. "You should be training with Trunks."

"I doubt he can show me what you can," Okarra said, winking slyly.

"You'd be surprised," Zach shot back, his tone a bit too forceful than he meant.

Okarra looked at him for a second before she nodded. "Alright, Zach, I get what you're saying. But be mindful, I will come for a spar again, and I won't be leaving empty handed." With that, she collected her armor, placed it on, and headed back towards West City.

Zach stared as she trudged out of distance, nearly stomping like a princess who hadn't gotten her way. He plopped down to his back and stared at the sky. "Dear Kami in heaven, what is WRONG with me?!"

**Again, not a lot going on for this chapter. Ugh, didn't I promise the next chapter would pick up? Man…alright, well, I can't say WHAT chapter will pick up, but it will dammit. . Anyway, what is wrong with Zach? And why is Okarra so interested in him? And WHO IS ZACH'S DAD?! Buahaha, soon enough, soon enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five is here

**Chapter five is here! Muahahaha! Evil things I plan! xD**

**Disclaimer: Since I haven't done this in awhile, you might think I own DBZ now. Well, you're wrong, and fail at life if you think that.**

**Chapter 5-A Marked Man**

"I don't know what it is about her Trunks, but I just feel…so damned 'attracted' to her," Goten told his best friend, tossing a small basketball into a hoop attached to Trunks' closet door. Himself, Trunks, and Zach found themselves in Trunks room on a rainy afternoon, discussing the newest Saiyan to their group. "And she hasn't spared anymore than 'low class trash' to me..do I like being mistreated or something?!"

Trunks laughed lightly at his friend. "Careful, or she might get abusive and then you'll be too scared to leave the relationship," he joked, winning a smirk from Goten.

"Kinky.."

Zach grinned before it faded and he looked to Trunks. "I…feel the same way as Goten. We spared and…well, I won, but the whole time I didn't feel like I could really fight her. I'm not one for 'raging horomones' like Bulma says Goten is, but I wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and fly into the sunset," Zach confided in his friend. This wiped the smile from Trunks' face and he looked between the two.

"….I have been mildly attracted to her too. It can't be just because she's physically pretty...," Trunks thought, bringing his right hand to his chin.

"Maybe really good perfume," Goten asked, swooning visually at the thought.

"…no. But I have my suspicions. Goten, Zach, come with me," Trunks replied, standing and heading for the door. The two other demi-Saiyans had no choice but to follow their fleeing comrade. It wasn't long before they reached the code-locked door to Bulma's computer room. "I remember my mother and father talking about the Saiyan race lots of times, and if there's anything I know about my mother and information, it's that she ALWAYS writes it down and records it." Trunks looked down at the pad and punched a few numbers, the door sliding open shortly after. "Tch, mom. Really need to use something besides your birthdate.."

Zach followed Goten and Trunks into a large room, an impressive computer against the far wall with many structures with blinking lights lining the walls next to them. "What're those," Zach asked, jutting his thumb to them.

"Servers. It's where my mom keeps all of her information. As you can see, she has a lot," Trunks replied, giving Zach a proud smile as he sat into the main chair. Goten leaned over his right shoulder, placing his arm at the top of the desk for support.

"So, what're you going to do? Look up information on female Saiyan seduction tricks? I doubt Vegeta would disclose that type of information Trunks," Goten said, giving a grin at the thought. The man tried to be such a hard ass…far too much to really be a pervert. "Unless he has ties to Master Roshi's blood line.."

Trunks chuckled before he swatted at his friend. "That's my blood you're talking about."

Zach quirked a brow but let the moment pass. He had no clue who Master Roshi was, and with the way the conversation was heading, he didn't really want to know.

"But actually, my mother was quite inquisitive about the females of the Saiyan race. Father told her there weren't many, but he probably told her what he knew," Trunks explained, his fingers darting about the keyboard as he scanned for information. "Raditz…Nappa…all of those are male Saiyans…hm. King Vegeta…my dad's father. Remind me to look at that later, Goten." Trunks continued to scan before he found an interesting folder. "…mating techniques…"

Goten paled before he shook his head. "Two chances..it's either what we're looking for, or your mother should really have that password protected."

Trunks grinned again and Zach cringed. "I think I almost threw up in my mouth," Zach mumbled, causing Goten to laugh rather loud.

"Keep it down," Trunks warned his best friend, as he opened the folder. He scanned the documents contained before he found one of interest. "Female Saiyans.." He opened it and read the journal like entry fast, blue eyes zipping about the screen. "…that's it! It appears that female Saiyans go into heat…"

"…that's kinda sick," Goten said. "It's like we're friggin animals or something!"

"…what does that mean," Zach asked, green eyes looking between the two blank staring Saiyans. "…what?!"

Trunks sighed, closing his eyes but a grin forming. His friend really was clueless at times. "It means, they produce pheromones that make the opposite gender WANT to mate with them. Okarra must be…'in heat' which is why we're all so attracted to her."

Zach nodded, seeming to understand, and Goten merely mumbled unintelligible things. "So, basically…she's producing pheromones to make us attracted to her? But, what about her…we spared and it was like pulling Bra from out of a clothing store to get her away from me.."

"Well, I think it might drive themselves crazy too, but I'm not sure. It doesn't say, and I never really paid attention in anatomy too much," Trunks replied.

"Trunks…you aced that class," Goten shot back, trying to pry more information from his friend.

"Doesn't mean I paid attention," Trunks replied, backing out of the files and shutting the computer down. "Regardless, we have to be careful. It might get worse if she's in the beginning of it…so we should all watch our backs."

Goten and Zach nodded in agreement. "Understandable" Zach began, "but what if something happens? What should we do?"

Goten laughed and Trunks shook his head, giving Goten a sharp glance. Trunks knew he was merely laughing at Zach's inability to understand things like this. "We can't allow anything to happen. But, if she flips out and corners you or something, think of Pan. I'm sure that'll help you," Trunks said with a smirk, earning a blush from Zach.

"Got it…"

55555

"So, guys, have you thought about any dates for the Kimono Ball coming up? It's only two weeks away," Bulma said, looking to her son, and her two adopted sons. Usually she didn't try talking to the boys when they ate, but tonight their appetites seemed to be rather lacking—an oddity she felt.

Trunks' eyes grew wide and he blinked. "Crap…no, mother, I haven't. I've been so busy gearing up for the tournament that I haven't thought about it.."

"Maybe you could take that girl that was writing you love letters in the beginning of the year," Bra said, a very Vegeta like smirk forming on her lips.

"Sure, if you ask Goten to take you," Trunks shot back, causing the smirk on Bra's face to widen.

"Actually, he already has."

Trunks' eyes snapped to Goten, who had coincidentally buried his face into his food. "You asked my SISTER?!"

"Oh c'mon" Gotenks said, rubbing the back of his head as he raised his head, "like it was a big surprise.."

Trunks scowled for a moment before he waved it off. "I'll see YOU at the tournament, my friend."

Goten grinned to Bra, who blushed back and forked a piece of meat into her mouth.

"What about you Zach," Bulma asked, looking to the quiet young man.

Zach looked up from his food, returning Bulma's expectant eyes with a blank stare. Of course he didn't know…he didn't even know how to dance!

"Zach can't dance unless it involves punching someone in the face," Bra shot out, giving Zach a cold glance before smiling sweetly to her mother. Bulma merely frowned at her and returned her glance to Zach."

"He's taking me," a voice came, and all eyes turned to Okarra. "Isn't that right, alby?"

Zach blinked and Goten and Trunks shot nervous glances to each other. Zach merely gave a weak smile, and remained silent.

"He's just shy," Okarra said, giving the sweetest smile she could to Bulma.

"I think that's great Zach," Bulma replied and patted her hand. "I thought for sure you'd want to take Pan, but it's only natural you'd want to play the field."

"Low class piece of dirt," Okarra blurted out before she began eating again.

Zach gave a heavy, heavy sigh. Grand Kai of the universe, why, why him?!

55555

Zach yawned heavily, exiting the bathroom and flicking the light off. The shower he had taken had served him well, relaxing his muscles and seeming to wash the stress from the day away. He jumped and laid out, levitating slowly back to the bed and laying against it softly before looking at the ceiling.

'_Two weeks before the kimono ball…I've seen pictures but I don't even know how to friggin dance! Let alone Okarra is forcing me to go take her…what am I going to say to Pan..?'_ came Zach thoughts as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Forget that piece of low class trash," a voice came, and Zach bolted to a sitting up position.

"Okarra?! What in the name of the kais are you doing in my room," Zach nearly yelled. A giggle and a 'shhh!' met him in response before she spoke.

"I came to talk with you," her voice came again, Zach's eyes looking in the completely dark room. Why had he asked for a room without a window?! What was more, is that he completely couldn't sense her…he let out a frustrated sigh. "Awww, what's wrong alby? Can't find me? It's alright, I'm closer than you think.."

Zach's backhand came lightning fast, striking the bed beside him and hitting nothing but the soft mattress. Her voice came again in a giggle and he moved to stand. Before he could he felt hands grasp his shoulders, the frail feeling of those hands betrayed by the strength at which they forced him back to his back.

"Ah ah ah, you have to stay right here," Okarra said, leaning down into view of his straining eyes. Zach growled and brought a quick fist up, Okarra's head easily tilting and letting the blow pass by as she sat on him. "My my! So ready to get physical and I just came for a visit!"

Zach growled yet again, though let his head fall back in slight defeat. He repressed any of the other Saiyan urges he was having at the moment. "Okarra, what do you want?" He asked this with a bit of distaste, causing her to feign hurt.

"I was only coming to talk with you about the kimono ball thing. I wanted to let you know—you're taking me. Whether it was discussed or not, you are," she replied, rather forcefully. She ran her nails against his bare chest, causing him to wince. "And we're going, as mates. Got it?"

Yes. That's what Zach nearly blurted out. Instead, he contorted his face into the scowl he had worn in his battle against Chilla and shook his head. "No, Pan and I are—"

"Just friends," Okarra finished. "Do know why?" She asked this as she leaned down, her lips merely a few inches from his own.

"Why," Zach shot back, his blood boiling with what he though was Saiyan rage. In a flash, however, Okarra leaned down, clamping her teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder with enough force to cause a near immediate yell from him.

"That's why," she nearly yelled as he shot up, head butting her in instinct, and shoving her off of him. The force behind it sent her light frame against the far wall, a crack issuing. Moments later the light flicked on and Bulma stood dumbfounded in the doorway.

Zach, lay half naked on the bed, clothed in only his under shorts, and Okarra sat on the floor against the far wall in a night gown that Bra had given her. "…I'll leave you two alone..," she said in a daze.

"No no, I was just leaving," Okarra said, giving a sweet smile to Bulma and flashing a wink to Zach. "We were just talking."

Zach scowled in return as the two left and he winced as he touched his shoulder. The hell was that girl thinking. He stood and crossed the room to his mirror and looked himself over. Not only was his chest red from fresh scratches, but his shoulder seemed to be bruised rather nasty, her teeth marks showing vividly through it. "What in the kais…?"

55555

Zach winced again, for the millionth time that day as he placed his backpack on his shoulder and exited school. He sighed when he exited, attempting to leave the day behind him. The usual people that he talked to in class, and those that helped him with problems he didn't understand seemed to completely avoid him. Sure, most of them were girls, but Goten had told him nothing was wrong with that. And now, out of nowhere, it was like he had the plague! What seemed like a bad day brightened as he saw Pan exiting the building from the west. A spar! That would certainly make his day end well enough!

"Pan! Pan," he cried, waving his hand as he crossed the lawn to her. He was greeted with a smile and a wave, though it quickly faded. "What's wrong?"

"Did you cut your hair or something," Pan asked, looking him over as if she hardly knew him.

"…Pan, I haven't cut my hair since I've been here," Zach said, giving her a slight side ways glance. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to spar.."

Pan looked him over for a moment before she shook her head. "No, I'll have to pass…are you sure you didn't cut your hair? New clothes or something? You seem….different?"

Zach stared at her for a moment. He was certain he'd worn these clothes before and talked to Pan. Yes, he was sure of it. "Pan…you're acting strange. You feeling alright?" He reached forward to place a hand on her forehead and she swatted his hand down.

"I'm fine…thanks for asking. Anyway, catch you later," she said, giving him what he though was a forced smile and turning the opposite direction before heading off of school grounds.

"What is going on," Zach asked aloud, watching as Pan got into the car with her father.

55555

"What in the name of the guys did you do to me," Zach asked, slamming the fridge door shut with his hand as Okarra tried to open it. She shot him a sharp glance and yanked it back open before speaking as she rummaged through it.

"Alby, what are you talking about," she asked, pulling out a large serving of meat that Bulma had likely put in to defrost. "This'll do for a snack.."

"Why is everyone avoiding me?! Pan wouldn't even SPAR with me, and she loves to do that," Zach shot back, his eyes wandering on the large steak. That did look good…

"Oh, thaaaaat" Okarra said, kicking the refrigerator door shut as she crossed to the kitchen sink, unwrapping the saran wrap from the meat.

"…..well," Zach demanded, his temper growing short which he found rather rare.

"I marked you," she said simply, biting into a piece of the raw steak. She blinked for a moment. "Cookeh i' betah, 'ut 'his'll do."

Zach stared at her for a moment as his brain registered. "Marked me," he finally asked.

Okarra swallowed the large bite and looked over at him. "Yes. Marked you. Sheesh, alby, don't you know anything about Saiyans? You can turn into a Super Saiyan of legend, but you don't even know our customs," she asked, before her eyes moved back to the steak, biting into it viciously again.

"What does that MEAN," Zach nearly yelled, crossing and snatching the steak from her, absently taking a bite of it as well.

Her eyes narrowed to slits before she spoke. "Marked you as in marked you as my mate. As in, you're mine that's it end of story. It naturally repels other females from you, which makes it impossible for one to cheat in the relationship. Now give that BACK," she spat, snatching it from a still stunned Zach.

He blinked, his brain taking a rather long time to register what she had just said. Marked…as in he was hers. No if ands or buts…he balled his fists, his anger swelling to the point he felt his blood boil with Saiyan heritage. He quickly bit back, not wanting to shatter the windows in Bulma's kitchen with a transformation. "….there's no say in it," Zach asked through clenched teeth.

"Nope, none," Okarra said happily as she licked her fingers clean. "Generally, it's the male that marks the female, but the female can the male…just unorthodox. If you want, you can mark me," she said, tilting her neck. "Go on…a lil pain is good."

Zach looked at her for a moment before he nodded. "Sure." With that he leaned forward, bringing his fist full force into her stomach and sending her to her knees. "Stay away from me," he called as he exited the kitchen, leaving her doubled over.

**And that is chapter five. No fight scenes or anything, but I felt I kept the storyline moving right along! Will Zach tell Trunks and Goten what happened? Will he try to explain to Pan? We shall see, we shall see.**


	6. Chapter 6

No smart comments for this one, just all business

**No smart comments for this one, just all business.**

**DISCLAIMER-DBZ and all affiliated characters besides my OC's are property of Akira Toriyama.**

**Chapter 6-Kimono Ball**

_'Get out of my head, Okarra,' _Zach replied mentally as he sent a vicious kick into one of the many robots he was fighting. Bulma had told him he could make full use of the Gravity Chamber while Vegeta was away, as well as any of her inventions. The robots offered a bit of challenge, as he was able to destroy most of them in a few hits. This particular robot was cleaved in two with the single kick, however.

_'Oh c'mon Zach…you can't hide from me forever. We're mates now, and I know being apart from me is tearing you to bits…,' _Okarra replied across the mental link, her voice full of mirth. Zach gave a low growl in response, before speaking.

_'I'm training. Leave. Me. Alone.'_

_'Training for the tournament again? Why not at least let me train with you…? Prince Trunks refuses to train me now that I told him I had marked you.'_

_'Then train by yourself.'_

A sigh came across on Okarra's end. _'What about the Kimono Ball? Have you picked out a suit yet?'_

_'I told you a million times' _Zach replied, landing heavily after another sharp kick was made, _'I'm not going to the ball. Find someone else.'_

_'No, you're going, alby.'_

_'No, I'm not.'_

_'Yes. You. Are,'_ Okarra shot back, her voice giving a tone of finality. _'You're going one way or another, understand?' _

Zach gave a heavy growl, his physical and mental weariness catching up with him quickly. He had been training at nearly three hundred times earth's gravity and his body felt as if he'd been beaten by Chilla the whole time. His brain was aching from having shouting matches back and forth with Okarra. She was always able to cut him off in the link, though, and always able to invade his mind whenever she felt. He plopped down and watched as the robots deactivated at the sign of him ending his training. _'Okarra, what if I don't want to go to the ball? Honestly?'_

Silence.

He let out frustrated growl and slammed his fists onto the reinforced floor. This mate thing with her was beginning to get on his last nerves—and that was quite the accomplishment. She was always nagging at him, and several times he'd caught her sneaking into his room while he was trying to sleep. If he locked the door, she'd simply pick it! He tried asking Bulma for a better lock, and she questioned why. When he told her, she merely laughed and shook her head! Couldn't anyone see he didn't WANT to be her mate? All he wanted was to continue as he was living, working on his fighting skills and talking to Pan!

_'She doesn't deserve you,' _Okarra shot back on the link.

_'Okarra. Get out of my head or…'_

_'Or what? You'll be forced to hurt me? I relish in the thought, alby.'_

Zach sighed and laid back. This, was getting on his last nerve.

66666

"I think that looks very good on you, Zach," Bulma replied, looking at the cliché black tuxedo he had appeared from the dressing room in. He frowned slightly and she frowned back. "Come now. This is your only chance to go to this ball…why would you want to miss it?"

Because the woman that's taking me is psycho. That's what Zach nearly blurted out, but instead he sighed. "I just…don't want to go," he said, his tone soft and defeated.

"Trunks told me that you're still shaky on our customs, and that you didn't know how to dance…it's fine. I'll teach you everything you need to know to make your night a successful one," Bulma replied, smiling and nodding. "Now, try this one on."

Zach nodded softly and took the white tuxedo from her and entered the dressing room. Why did things have to be so hard? Why was everyone so set on him going to this….ball, with Okarra?! Even Goten and Trunks seemed to be supporting it. Of course, now Trunks was taking Pan, and that had put Zach into a foul mood. He'd never been one for revenge, but for some reason, part of him couldn't wait for the tournament now. He pulled on the white jacket and adjusted the tie before exiting.

"…my, that DOES look good on you," Bulma said, walking around him. He glanced into the mirror and held back a smirk. The light color had enhanced his natural tan and made him appear darker, and the green cloth in his pocket made his eyes seem to glow. It DID look good on him, which made him quickly wipe the forming smirk off his face. Bulma had looked to the clerk and nodded. "We'll take it!"

66666

"This one looks alright," Bra said, looking to the cherry and white kimono that Okarra had stepped out in. "Though…you'll definitely need to fix your hair."

Okarra looked into the mirror and frowned. The thing was hideous! And what was with the big bow in the back?! It made her feel like a life sized doll…"What's wrong with my hair?" This was asked as she reached up and ran a hand through the slightly tangled mess. Well, attempted to anyhow.

"That's what. You can't dress up and have your hair looking like you just rolled out of bed…especially if you're going to a ball," Bra replied, looking at the dark hues.

Okarra nodded slightly. Maybe…she looked back down at the kimono. The shoes would have to go…they made her feel like they were strangling her feet to death. "Have any darker colors?"

"Well, generally kimonos come in only light colors, since it's a traditional garment.." Bra looked over the cherry colored garment. She liked it, and if Okarra didn't want it, she sure as hell would take it.

"Got anything in a light green?" Okarra brought her gaze up to Bra who had a rising smirk.

"Like him that much? Don't worry, you'll soon find out he's not as good as his looks would make you think."

"Enlighten me." Okarra shot this back near immediately as she turned to Bra.

"Well. Zach is…clueless, at times. Most of the times. He doesn't know how to be a gentlemen, even though he's depressingly kind most of the time. He's never ON time, or just doesn't show up. He's withdrawn, and the only time he seems outgoing is if you mention the word training. I tried to explain to him that beating someone up wouldn't get you very far in the world…unless you wanted to make a career out of being a bouncer," Bra fumed, and Okarra nodded slowly.

"But..he's innocent. He's never taken a life before. Most of the men on my home planet are vicious, have killed by the age of two and treat me as a piece of meat. They think because I can't use the same attacks that I can that I am a mere piece of trash in a high ranking position," Okarra said slowly, looking back to the mirror at herself. "Zach treats me…mostly, with respect. He's never raised a hand to me, save when we were training. Even though I've…forced him into the predicament he's in, he still tries to deal with it without openly telling people what the problem is." Okarra thought back to the single time Zach had struck her, once she told him what she had done to him. She sighed softly, she had deserved it, after all. Maybe, she had made a mistake forcing the demi saiyan into the position he was in. He clearly didn't want to have any type of relations at all with her now. Her face had darkened to a perpetual frown, and she glanced to Bra as she tapped her shoulder.

"Cheer up. We'll see if they have this in the brightest emerald we can find!"

66666

"Trunks, come on man. You know your hair is perfect, you've brushed your teeth damn near eighty times…what the hell could you be doing in there," Goten nearly shouted, pounding a fist lightly on Trunks' bathroom door. His friend had holed himself up in his bathroom nearly the entire afternoon in preparation for the Ball. If Goten didn't know any better, he'd say his best friend was actually a woman.

Trunks yanked the bathroom door open and smirked at his friend. Goten was so impatient most of the time, and he wondered if somehow he hadn't gotten any of Vegeta's genes. But, he supposed it was payback from when they were kids. He was always dragging Goten around telling him to hurry up.

Goten looked his friend over, cautiously. He was clad in the tuxedo slacks, his white formal dress shirt, the tie missing. Trunks raised his hands and stepped around him.

"Alright, alright, I'm done. Sheesh Goten, some of us have to make sure we're ready. Unlike you, my date isn't already fawning over me," Trunks said with a chuckle, picking the tie up and stepping in front of his mirror.

Goten sighed. "You don't know that.." He was going to buy a traditional tuxedo at first, but when he heard Trunks was getting one he had to mix it up. He loved his best friend to death, but refused to match clothes with him. He'd settled for an all black tux, even his dress shirt was the dark color. His mother had swooned when she seen him in it, and Gohan told him it was certainly the color for him.

Trunks had finished tying his tie and was placing on his jacket as he looked to Goten. "Are the girls already down stairs?" Goten shook his head slowly as he stepped into the bathroom and fiddled with his hair. Trunks sighed. "Well then we have time. What about Zach, he ready?" Goten shrugged.

"Not sure, let's check."

"Come in," Zach called, looking himself over in the mirror with a slight nod. The tux fit perfectly, and he was nearly astonished at how each bit of it seemed to bring out his looks more and more. Bulma had done well in picking this out!

"Wo-hoa! Look at the 'lady killer'," Goten said, entering the room with his second half. Zach looked back and smirked. "Going to sweep Okarra off her feet?"

Zach grabbed one of his shoes he had tossed onto his bed and launched it at Goten. He had been trying to forget he was taking her to the ball. Hell, he was very much planning on not saying anything, as rude as that had seemed. He sighed inwardly. What else had him uneasy, was the non-existence of Okarra's voice constantly bugging him in his head. It was as if she had finally taken the hint. He wasn't sure if he was thrilled, or slightly disappointed. No, thrilled, he decided with a mental nod.

Goten slapped the shoe so that it spun once and hit the ground over his shoulder, laughing. "C'mon man, we've gotta meet the ladies. Bulma said they'd be done within the next ten minutes, and the Ball starts in an hour."

66666

_'40,000 feet…24,000 feet…5,000 feet…impact. Welcome to Earth,' _the computer beeped, causing the man to open his eyes. He grumbled something about the long flight before the door with the single auburn window opened in front of him. Nearly rolling out, the muscular equivalent of a wall like man stood and let out a long yawn. Night time…no wonder he was so tired. He had better been getting paid well for this little errand, or there was going to be hell to pay when he arrived back home. He floated up some and landed on the out skirts of the crater his orb like ship had made. Dark colored eyes landed on the two other matching craters, and his brethren who were climbing out of them. Once they all met up, he was the first to speak.

"This the right planet, Oran," he asked, his voice gruff from the long sleep.

The man directly across from him nodded. He was shorter, his dark hair just as wild, and his armor the exact same colors (blue and red) as the other two men with him. "This seems to be Earth..I double checked the coordinates as we landed," he said, his voice low and smooth, countering the tallest one who had just spoke. "You shouldn't have slept the whole way, Grapu..you'd have known because I was trying to contact you."

Grapu, the wall of a man who had spoken previously, shrugged his large shoulders. "Bite me," was all he replied before he looked to the third man of their group. He was an average sized man, nearly five eleven, though he was of a lean build—unusual for their race. His hair jut nearly every which way, and the only thing that discerned him from a low class warrior was his power level. "How about you, Cukun, any suggestion on where to start?"

Cukun looked to him, grinning before he pointed to the scouter on his left eye. The blue lense reflected the starry night, hiding his eye from view. "I would say we could search this, but she won't come up on it..however, she might be still with the warriors that made short work of our scouting squad. We could search for the highest power levels on this planet and go there."

Grapu thought for a moment and nodded. "Makes sense. Let's get this over with as soon as possible. I don't know if there's much edible on this planet."

66666

"….sweet kais..," Zach mumbled this as he watched Okarra enter the room with Pan and Bra. She looked…phenomenal! She was wearing a pink kimono, the light color nearly the same as his blushing cheeks. The cloth around her waist, as well as the shoes on her feet were white, making the pink seem more vibrant. Her black hair had been, from Zach's standpoint, ripped out of her head and place back in neatly. Her bangs were separated above her right eye, and pulled to frame each side of her face, giving her a more dainty look. Her hair had been pulled high, and styled in a fashion of ringlets that fell to about her ears. She had no visible signs of make up, but if Bra had done it, he was sure he wouldn't be able to tell. She gave him the same smirk she had when they were fighting, and it was then he realized his jaw had nearly become unhinged. He quickly shut it and averted his eyes away.

"You look gorgeous," Trunks told Pan, reaching out and touching a strand of her silky black hair, the fashion it was in similar to Okarra's. Pan blushed, and slapped at his hand. Her own kimono was a stark white, accenting Trunks' classic tuxedo and she smiled lightly.

"You do too," she replied.

Goten moved to speak and Bra merely placed a finger to his lips. "I know," she said, winking at him and he merely chuckled.

66666

After what seemed like a million pictures from Bulma, Gohan, Chi-Chi and Videl—each—they were able to make their way to the Ball. It had been held at the community center in West City, which the group was thankful for. Capsule Corp was the largest building in West City, so it was generally near everything. They entered the dark auditorium, the lights from the ceiling constantly moving and the music in the background made Zach confused for a second. After he had become oriented with himself, they had found a table and the males had left to get drinks.

"Did you see Zach's face," Bra asked, looking to Okarra. The female Saiyan smiled in return and leaned towards Bra to speak over the music.

"I did. Thank you so much," she said, earning a wink from Bra.

"No problem. Hope it ends well for you guys."

Returning back to the table, Zach handed the drink to Okarra, his face unreadable as she took it. He hadn't said a word to her the entire evening so far, and he found it increasingly odd that she wasn't parading around in his head. He seated himself next to her, emerald focused on his glass. He was fighting an internal battle. She had forced so much on him, and caused nearly every woman in the world to treat him as if he had the plague…but yet she was here, in an outfit that made her harmless and he wasn't sure if it was a ploy or if it was her way of saying she was sorry. Hell, he was sure she'd show up in her Saiyan Armor.

"You look very beautiful," Zach forced out, and Okarra looked to him, smiling softly.

"Thank you. You look good yourself, alby. I didn't think white would be your color, but it suits you," she said, leaning over and bumping him with her shoulder.

Zach smiled softly, a forced one before he blurted out: "Why haven't you been jumping around in my thoughts and constantly nagging me?"

Okarra blinked before she shrugged lightly. "I figured you wanted your privacy. I did, after all, force all of this upon you. I understand that you might not think so highly of me, but I assure you that you hold a high place with me, Zach."

Zach stared at her for a long moment, his head going berserk with things to say before he finally smiled. Though she had been so annoying, so forceful that he be her mate….and here she was, apologizing about it all with a simple sentence and smile. "Would you like to dance?"

66666

"7, 5, 5, 5, 5, 8….ugh, nothing here," Grapu said, his scouter carrying his foreign language to his partners.

"Same," Cukun replied, his voice coming in loud and clear to Grapu's ear.

"I have a couple on mine. Sixty million, sixy six million, and a seventy million," Oran said, causing all of his partners to turn to his direction. "As well as a bunch of lower levels. Shall we head there?"

"Let's," Grapu said, before bursting off into the direction that Oran was.

66666

Okarra rested her head on Zach's shoulder, her body pressed against his as they danced slowly. His body was warm to her, almost as if his energy seemed to course throughout his entire body. What made her even more elated, was how he held her firmly to him. "What made you change your mind," she asked, leaning back to look up at him.

He looked down at her, his face solemn for a moment, until a smile broke his lips. "You proved to me that you were a good person…no matter how much you've…put me through, you showed me with your actions that you didn't do it out of maliciousness. I still don't know WHY you did it, but it…I suppose, was in good will." Zach sighed lightly after this and Okarra chuckled.

"Well..I'm a sucker for the nice guy. That, and you're a Super Saiyan," she said, causing him to cringe slightly at the second part. "What was that for?"

"Okarra, listen…I'm not the ONLY Super Saiyan…Trunks and Goten can do it too. I mean, they taught ME how to do it. Gohan can do it, and even go beyond Super Saiyan, and Vegeta and Goku are even stronger than he is. I'm…sorry I didn't tell you before, I just don't know what came over me."

Okarra looked at him for a moment, her face blank before she smiled fully. "It's fine. I'm stuck with you now, so there's no point crying about it. Besides, Prince Trunks is…not my type, and Goten is just a low class warrior—even if he is a Super Saiyan."

Zach laughed and nodded before Okarra reached up and pulled him down into a kiss, pressing her lips tightly to his.

Zach struggled for a moment, before his eyes quickly slid shut, returning her sudden kiss. After what felt like eternity for him, she released him and he pulled back, blinking slowly.

"And, you're a good kisser. See, I was spot on," she said with a wink, placing her head back on his shoulder. He looked down at her before he sighed, resting his chin on her head. Strangely, he was dreading this moment for so long, the ball that is. And now, after being here he was…happy. Content with everything the way it was.

What in the name of the kais had happened to him!

A shout brought the two from their bliss and they both raised their heads, turning to the source. At the sight of the tallest in a trio that had just forced entry into the room, Okarra hissed, causing Zach to look at her.

He wondered what had taken him so long to feel their power levels…had he been caught up in the moment that he was so off guard?! "Who is that..?" He knew, nearly immediately, that the man was a Saiyan. His wild hair, tanned skin and the device that Trunks had called a scouter, gave that away. Had Vegeta and Goku brought back more Saiyans? Surely Vegeta wouldn't have let them out like that…and Zach couldn't sense the duo at all!

"His name is Grapu…one of the 'guardians' my father appointed me. He's a beast of a man, and if he is here, so is Cukun..," she said, sliding behind Zach in a protective manner.

"…so they're here to take you back," Zach mused, his senses alerting him of two more power levels. For Saiyans, they were strong, he could feel it. It wasn't the Vegeta or Goku strong, that made his gut flip, but it was strong nonetheless. The trio made their way into the crowd, going to the table where Goten and Bra were. "We have to lead them outside. Okarra…"

She looked at him and nodded softly. "I trust you.."

Zach took her hand and walked by the wall of a man, intentionally thrusting his shoulder into him and causing him to turn. He jut a hand out for Okarra, but Zach pulled her quickly into the crowd. Once they exited the building through a side exit, Zach backed up from the door, watching it carefully.

There were a few more shouts before the wall next to the right side of the door exploded outwards, Goten ricocheting off the ground near Zach, and landing on his feet a few yards behind the two.

"Zach..," Goten growled, rubbing the side of his face. "He's a Saiyan.."

Zach nodded and watched as the three Saiyans, biggest to smallest, stepped through the hole they made, no students following. Apparently they had been scarred off from the brutes show of power, though Trunks and Pan made a hasty exit out of the door and met up with Goten and Zach.

"Thanks for keeping the Princess safe, now hand her over," Grapu said, his language seeming to perfectly match what Zach could understand.

"I thought you couldn't speak our language," Trunks shot back sharply, and Grapu grinned.

"Little, little human…I don't know how you got so strong, but it isn't from your brain, obviously." He pointed to a symbol on his armor. "It's an universal translator, so that even your backwater planet can understand us."

Trunks' lips curved into a Vegeta like smirk, and he brought his fists to waist height. "Humans, huh?" He chuckled slightly and Oran quirked an ebon brow. He sniffed the air slightly and shifted his eyes to Grapu and Cukun.

"Saiyans," he said simply. "Likely half breeds."

Grapu eyed them and nearly laughed. "So, the Princess has charged a bunch of low class half breeds with her protection? Okarra, is there something in the water here, or have you finally lost your mind?"

Okarra narrowed her dark eyes at the Saiyan trio before she spoke. "They are not all low class trash, as you would think, Grapu. The lavender haired one is Prince Trunks, son of King Vegeta—the one from before Frieza destroyed our planet. The plain looking warrior is Goten, son of Kakarot, which was Bardock's son. Kakarot destroyed Frieza."

"And the one with the freaky eyes," Cukun asked, gesturing to Zach as he stared back in silent disgust. "He looks like another half breed low class. Just like the ones we have back home, you know, the ones that fight in the arena. You use to get too much of a kick from that to be hanging around with them like they're equals."

Okarra growled slightly, Zach looking back at her. "He, is my mate. You'd do well not to underestimate him."

Grapu stared for a moment before roaring into laughter. "So…you chose a low class warrior as a mate? You know what that means, Okarra. There's no need to bring you back alive—your status in the hierarchy as been forfeit."

Cukun placed a hand on Grapu's shoulder. "Grapu…we're likely to receive more money for this, if we bring her back alive to let her father deal with her. Besides, she'd make an interesting toy for the arena."

Grapu nodded and Okarra shivered in disgust. Cukun had always been the somewhat leveled headed of the two warriors, though he was twisted enough that it didn't really matter. Oran, on the other hand, she knew as one of the smarter and calm Saiyans in the super elite class. She had thought, at a time, that she would choose him as her mate. He clearly expressed that he guarded her only as a little sister, however…

"Enough talk" Trunks interjected, "either you get off our planet or we're going to be forced to hurt you."

"Not without the Princess," Grapu shot back, folding his massive arms.

"Fine by me," Zach said simply, earning shocked looks from everyone in the group. He removed his tuxedo jacket and tossed it down, unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up to just below his elbows. "If you want her, come and claim her." He balls his fists and fell into a combat stance that he had learned from Piccolo, eyeing the three Saiyan warriors.

**And that's it…I was intending to put the fight scene in this chapter, but it came out as waaaaay too much. So, the next chapter will certainly be action packed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**Chapter 7-Last Stand**

"That's what I'm talking about," Goten said, removing his tuxedo jacket as Zach had. Trunks grinned and did the same, Pan falling into a stance next to him. Zach looked back to Okarra.

"You should run. We'll keep these guys busy. You don't show up on their scouters so you should be fine," he said lightly, Okarra looking at him as if he had went insane.

"No, Zach. A female warrior fights beside her mate, even to the death. Let's…just hope it doesn't come to that," she replied, falling into a combat stance next to him.

Grapu looked back at his two friends and shrugged some. Cukun grinned wickedly and Oran merely closed his eyes and sighed.

"I do not wish to fight…but if they want combat to take place, so be it," Oran said simply. Cukun quirked a brow and shook his head.

"You weird me out sometimes, Oran. You take the normal looking low class. I want the purple haired brat and his companion," Cukun said, walking over and to a line himself with them. He pushed the button on his scouter and watched as the numbers came to rest and he blinked. "A combined combat power of one thousand even…this doesn't make sense.."

Grapu waved a hand as he moved to Okarra and Zach. "Pay no mind. Whether the numbers were right before, or they are now, they aren't much of a threat. Just kill them quickly…the air here stinks."

Zach watched as Trunks and Pan leapt into the air, followed by Cukun before they disappeared into the dead of night, the sounds of combat ringing out. Oran shook his head at Goten, before the two did the same. Emeralds fell on Grapu as he punched his right fist into his left hand.

"This is going to be fun," Grapu called, and Zach merely grinned back. The felt his body growing warm, the Saiyan blood boiling for the fight he knew was to come. He couldn't help but feel somewhat excited, facing a new opponent.

"Zach, be careful. He's physically very strong, and his energy attacks can leave you reeling. Be sure to watch out for his armor too, it's likely the same model as mine," Okarra whispered and Zach nodded lightly. "Thanks."

Grapu didn't wait for the two to attack him. Instead, he burst forward, bring his right hand around in a haymaker fashion in an attempt to end the attack early. Okarra dove to the side but Zach brought up his left arm, blocking the attack with his forearm. The force sent him skidding back across the grass, stumbling some as he hit the concrete of the parking lot. Grapu grinned and vanished, Zach leaping up in time to avoid the left punch to the kidney that Grapu threw.

Okarra dove from the right, shoving a quick knee into Grapu's left cheek, causing him to stumble back. Zach appeared to his left and sent a heavy straight forward kick out, causing Grapu to shoot across the parking lot, hitting a car and cleaving in two. He placed his arms out and a performed and somersault, before landing on his feet and dashing at Okarra. She, in turn, grinned at the man's slowness and planted her feet firmly. Grapu sent back another grin before he exploded forward in a burst of speed, his right fist coming forward in a heavy punch. He connected squarely with Okarra's gut, lifting her clean off the ground, before he brought his left hand across and sent her careening away into the building they had just exited.

Zach watched his companion enter the building, making another hole, and growled in frustration at Grapu. He launched a small ki blast as Grapu before diving into the building after her, finding her amidst a stack of tables and broken chairs. She seemed to be unconscious from the blow, which he knew was for the best. Without having to worry about protecting her, he could fight all out. A heavy cracking sound brought him back into the fight and he barely dodged a downward club from Grapu, who had came from the ceiling. Zach spun around and sent a sharp foot to Grapu's ribs, before completing his spin with another, more forceful kick to sent Grapu out the same way he had sent Okarra in.

Zach stepped through the whole, his senses going awry with Grapu's energy. He seemed to be right above him, though he seemed to be to his left too. Zach dove forward, narrowly dodging two orbs from Grapu and skid to a stop on the grass on his right knee. The tuxedo was ruined, he knew…"Bulma's going to be furious," he mumbled, watching as Grapu descended and landed a few yards from him.

"Pretty fast for a half breed…and it says your fighting power is only at sixty six million…not bad. I wonder how you've gotten so strong," Grapu said, pacing back and forth as he looked over his now standing opponent.

"Trust me, this isn't even the tip of the iceberg. Last chance, get off of this planet, or I'm going to be forced to destroy you," Zach said, rotating his wrists around.

"Heh, with a fighting power like that, you haven't a chance," Grapu said. Zach merely grinned in reply. He felt this Saiyan was strong, true, stronger than him in his normal form—but not by much. The man was relying too much on his sheer power, more than tactics. If Zach played his cards right, he knew he wouldn't have to ascend to a Super Saiyan.

Without any more words, Zach leapt forward, bringing his right fist forward in a straight punch. Grapu ducked under the attack and brought his fist up, Zach twisting his body so that the blow was glancing at best. He completed his twist and brought his right knee around into Grapu's ribs, causing the man to leap upwards some in agony, coughing at the force of the attack. Zach spun back around and planted his foot square in Grapu's chest, sending him skidding across the ground on his back. Once Grapu came to a stop, he sat up slowly.

"Not bad…a shame you lack any real stopping power in your attacks. If that was the hardest you can hit, then you're never going to damage my armor," Grapu replied as he stood, dusting himself off.

"Oh, I know all about your armor and the reducing effects it has, Grapu. Okarra explained it to me fully," Zach said, stretching his legs out some as he leaned to the right and left.

Grapu laughed heartily and shook his head. "Ours are a bit more…sophisticated than hers. Don't worry, you'll find out in due time. Until then, let's stop toying around, shall we?"

Zach nodded and leapt up, his energy taking him airborne after the initial leverage of his muscles gave wore off. Grapu watching him go before hunching down and rocketing himself up after his opponent. Zach managed to dodge the first heavy haymaker of his opponent, and was caught off guard as a sharp knee came in contact with his ribs. He felt a small pop in his right side as he double over, eyes going wide with the sudden pain. Grapu grinned and brought both of his fists up. Clasping them together, he brought them down in a hammer-like fashion, connecting cleanly with the back of Zach's head.

Zach tried to keep himself from hitting the ground, trying to push his arms out, or even straighten himself some how, but the force of the attack and the velocity at which he flew prevented that. He hit the ground, hard, causing a crater to form in the parking lot, rapidly moving outwards from the point of impact. Cars tumbled into the crater, stopping a short distance from where he was buried and he gave a loud grunt. That last attack had hurt, and the dull ache in his ribs made him think that they had been broken…a single blow. He was worried what a flurry of attacks from the brute would do. He pushed the rocks off of him, absently placing his right hand out to the side to stop the skidding car that had came down the slope. He levitated up, landing on the lip of the crater, he looked at the cackling Saiyan in the air. His eyes danced to Goten and Trunks, who were having just a hard time against their two opponents. Pan looked like she was training with air, more so than fighting for her life. He let his eyes rest back on the Saiyan as he spoke.

"My, your fighting power took a dip..sure you want to continue this? If you just hand the princess over I won't kill you…merely beat the hell out of you," he said, crossing his arms.

"Like I said, this is only the tip of the iceberg," Zach replied, reaching back and tearing a hole into his trousers, to release his tail. This bought a quirk of Grapu's brow, and Zach merely smirked. He didn't bother wrapping the appendage around his waist…he would need it to help fight! Balled fists raised to waist height as he hunched down, gathering his power. The blue aura exploded into life around him as he hit the peak of his power; he then leaped airborne, exploding from the ground towards the Saiyan. As soon as Grapu readied his defense, Zach jerked to a stop and burst to the right, coming quickly around and behind Grapu. He brought a knee to the Saiyan's back, causing him to jerk back in pain. As the large Saiyan spun around, bringing his left fist to try and hammer Zach yet again, Zach vanished, reappearing behind the man and setting off with a flurry of bunches and kicks to the man's kidneys. The Saiyan spun around again and Zach jumped back, seeming to rebound off the air and soar back in at the mans left, releasing another flurry of punches to the man's chest and face. Zach finished the combo with a heavy left elbow to the man's neck, causing him to grab it and let out a choking sound. The young demi-Saiyan burst down, flying underneath the man and then back up behind him and stopping above him, his arms poised in the same hammer fashion Grapu had used. He clubbed the Saiyan as hard as he could, on the top of his skull, sending him rocketing into the ground, forming a crater next to the one he had been the point of contact for. As soon as the man made contact, he brought the base of his hands together in front of him slowly drawing them back.

"Kame….," he began, the blue aura glowing brightly around him.

An explosion rocked the crater and Grapu stood, his face bloodied and arms scratched from the collision as well as the attacks that Zach had released on him. He wiped his lip and turned, his scouter immediately going awry with numbers as it pin pointed Zach.

"Hame…," Zach continued, that aura seeming to flare up as the bright blue orb appeared between his hands, pulsating larger and releasing a strobe like effect as he poured power into it.

"His energy is gathering to one spot…but it's rising," Grapu said, watching as his opponent formed the attack. "What?! One hundred ten million?! How did he do that?!"

"HA!!," Zach screamed as he pushed the ball forward, the orb exploding into a beam and pushing him higher up into the air. The blue and white mixed beam soared down at Grapu, and Zach could have swore he seen Grapu spread his arms wide just before the beam impacted, drenching the area in a white light. Zach lowered himself slowly, panting from the amount of energy his burst and beam had taken from him. He had moderated himself, and knew his breath would return shortly, but he was slightly tired at the moment. His senses pinpointed Grapu, at the exact point that the explosion had been, and it was with wide eyes he watched as a gust of wind from Grapu pushed the smoke away. His opponent stood, singed, but apparently unharmed. His form seemed brighter, blue energy crackling around him like electricity. "What in the name of the kais…?"

Grapu laughed before he placed a hand on his armor. "I told you, this armor was an upgrade to the armor that your dear fallen princess has. Truth, it doesn't negate physical attacks, or lessen the impacts that they have, but it does have a handy feature. It can absorb energy attacks, and allow me to release them as I so choose," he explained, placing his gauntleted hands together in the same fashion Zach had only a few moments ago. "So, I thank you for putting forth so much effort, because it's going to be your death. Good bye, low class!" He cried this, his mouth in a large twisted smile as he pushed his hands forming, a Kamehemeha wave bursting forth and rocketing at Zach.

Zach placed his hands forward and caught the beam, the entirety of it stopping as it made contact, and them forming a large blob like substance. He grunted at the effort it was taking to cancel this attack out, before the blob became unstable and exploded in front of him. Zach flew from the smoke, ricocheting off of several buildings before he slammed into the back of a park taxi, landing in a sitting position. He groaned loudly as he attempted to open his eyes, trying to push himself up. "And Bulma yelled at Trunks for hitting a park car when he was driving.."

Grapu landed a few feet from the shaky warrior, looking him over with sharp eyes. "You tried to cancel that attack out…how?"

Zach made his way to his feet. "It's, part of my heritage. I'm only half Saiyan, the other half, is Seraph," Zach said, coming to a less than perfect fighting stance. That explosion had really jolted him, and the dull ache of his ribs had spread to his lower back too. He wondered how he was still standing…he gave a small growl as he realized he would have to ascend to a Super Saiyan if he was to continue the fight.

"Seraph…Seraph…ah! You're his son, eh? Well, you're a long way from home, kiddo. What brought you to this backwater planet," Grapu asked, stalking around his opponent in a circular fashion.

"None of your business," Zach shot back, "now stop stalling and fight me!" He balled his fists and brought them down forcefully, causing a gold aura to explode around him, his features immediately taking on those of a Super Saiyan as he transformed.

Grapu blinked before he brought a hand up, rubbing his temples. "So half breeds can turn Super Saiyan too? I thought it was only full blooded Saiyans," Grapu said curtly before waving off the notion. He reached to touch his scouter and Zach bolted forward, slapping the machine off his ear and bringing his knee up to the man's chin. The Saiyan stumbled back and Zach leaned forward, throwing a heavy right punch into the man' gut. He opened his palm and released a wave of clear force, sending the Saiyan flipping head over feet. Zach burst upward, coming around from behind the man and sending him ricocheting off the ground with an accurate kick to his head. The man bounced only once before Zach appeared in front of him and kicked him upwards, sendig him rocketing through a building. When he exited through the other side, Zach appeared above him burst downward, placing a foot into his gut. The moment of Zach's speed carried them both into the ground, Zach riding the man forwards some before he back flipped off and floated in the air. He waved his hands at the man, slowly with an open palm.

Grapu noted the warmth of the ground and he opened a eye, coughing as he sat up. He looked around and noted that the ground seemed to wave with heat, and then back to the transformed demi-Saiyan that floated a few feet away.

Zach brought the hand he waved in front of his body and grinned. "Courtesy of Piccolo," he said before he clasped the hand, the ground exploding beneath the downed warrior. The compression had threw Zach flailing back, and he cursed mentally that he had been so close. He flung his arms out, a compression of air exploding from around him and shattering the windows of a nearby building. He glanced back and cringed. He couldn't help it, but he didn't want to go flying through the thing. Emerald eyes slid back to the crater that was the warrior and he grinned when he noted the man slowly standing. His armor had been cracked, and his flight suit had been torn immensely. The Saiyan, however, still wore a smirk.

"Nice move…I'd like to meet this Piccolo fellow sometime, but it doesn't matter," Grapu said, balling his fists and chuckling. "It seems your transformation has made you much stronger—it's to be expected of a Super Saiyan…but it's not enough to save you, dear low class." He stepped forward and placed both hands forward, a red energy orb appearing between the two hands. The ground shook as he gathered energy, his slow grunt becoming a yell as Zach stared in wonder. He couldn't have absorbed his attack…that was one of his strongest moves! He had made it himself from watching Piccolo! The red orb was shot forward, Grapu reeling backwards from the force. Zach noted the power behind it and gauged it accordingly. He couldn't cancel it out, but he could easily slap the attack way. He brought his right hand across, horizontally, only to strike air. He glanced up as he watched the red orb soar into the night sky, becoming a gleaming dot a moment later. He lowered his eyes back to the Saiyan warrior and Grapu grinned in return.

Zach's senses went awry with his foes energy before he glanced up, just in time to see thousands of the red orbs turned beams raining down on him. Each of the thin beams seemed to explode on contact with his skin, the explosions forcing him down slowly.

Grapu laughed as the young demi-saiyan was covered in the smoke of the continuing assault of the red beams. He waited until the last one dropped and burst into the smoke, bringing his foot across the ground in a soccer like kick. Zach's limp body rocketed out the other side of the smoke, Grapu running beside him, attacking him ferociously as he flew to the side. He spun around, bringing his right hand over head and clubbing Zach down forcefully, causing him to skid to a stop on his back. He then placed out his left hand, merely a few feet from Zach, before a red orb appeared, pulsating to life. The light from the orb seemed to make his face red as well, as he grinned evilly at Zach, who managed to open a single eye. "Good, night." Grapu released the orb, the attack rocketing the few feet and connecting with Zach, shrouding him in an explosion.

Zach screamed out in pain as the orb connected, his entire body seeming to feel as if it had been lit on fire. He felt his body slamming against solid objects, turning them into rubble as he flew backwards. Finally, he felt himself come to a stop after skidding for what seemed like an eternity. He forced his right eye open, the lids weighing a ton. His body was laying in a heap, his back on the ground and his eyes staring at the night sky. He looked down and saw his limps, his skin showing through only in patches as blood had seemed to replace it. His shirt was gone, save a few tuffs that were tucked into his belt. The glow his body usually held with a Super Saiyan transformation was gone, and he let his head fall back with a small thud. He was beaten..he didn't have the energy to stand, let alone really fight back. But then again, his pain was slowly fading, so he might be able to fight back soon. If he only had the time to wait…he sighed and shivered slightly. It was getting cold too…cold in the summer at night? That was odd…usually it was very humid here. He managed to open his eyes yet again, as he felt hands on his shoulders. He blinked when he seen Okarra, a fresh bruise forming on her cheek.

"Zach..," she said softly, looking him up and down. Her mate, the legendary Super Saiyan—well, one of them—had been bested in combat by a mere Saiyan Super Elite…she let out a small sigh. He looked worse for wear, his eyes half open, and his skin nearly drenched in blood. His head was even bleeding near his hair line..Grapu, had certainly done a number on him.

"Okarra…you should run while you can. Goten and Trunks will finish the guy off..," he said, his right hand balling in an effort to reach up. It didn't move, so instead he merely grunted. At least the pain was leaving. Maybe then he'd be able to move!

"I told you Zach.."

Okarra, I understand…but please, listen to me for once. Put aside your pride…leave while you can!"

Okarra sighed, closing her eyes before she nodded. "Alright Zach…I'll run. But you have to promise not to die."

"I promise. Now…pull me back and set me up against something…I'll buy you sometime and then feign death so the animated wall doesn't kill me," Zach said lightly, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Okarra nodded and pulled Zach back, setting him up against the back of a bus stop over hang. She pulled the scouter she had found along the way and placed it on. It would be useful in her escape, she knew.

"Th-thanks…alright, now get out of here…I can sense him coming," Zach said, looking in the direction that he felt the presence. Were all those destroyed buildings from him? No wonder his body felt like hell…and why was it getting colder?!

Okarra nodded and placed her forehead to Zach's. "I mean it….don't die." She leaned back and smiled, before running down a side street, only looking back to watch as Zach turned his head to the approaching Grapu.

"So…you're still alive," Grapu asked, walking towards Zach.

"H,heh…takes more than a Saiyan with a mediocre fighting power to keep me down," Zach shot back, grunting more than grinning. The effort it took to raise his hands was insane, but he managed to get them up, palms pointed at the approaching Saiyan.

"Mediocre?! Says the man on his death bed," Grapu shot back, stopping his advance. He placed his right hand down, palm faced outward as an orb of red energy pulsated into existence.

"Y,yeah…Mediocre…and I'm far from my deathbed." Zach mentally sighed. He had no energy left…not even a little…but he had learned a trick from Piccolo…a way to make one final stand against a tough enemy. He channeled everything he had left…all of his being into his hands. An orb of white energy formed slowly, growing bigger just as slow, as he placed all he had into it. "H,heh….later, you sad excuse for a Saiyan!" Zach fired the orb, the attack rapidly shooting towards the Saiyan. He deftly spun around the orb, letting it crash into a building behind him, blocking out his visage as the explosion of white light nearly drowned the area.

"D,damn..," Zach said, slumping down some. "He dodged it.."

Grapu strode forward, that red orb still in his hands, his bloodied face plastered with a cocky smirk. He stopped just in front of Zach. "I'll admit, low class, the fight was fun…you proved stronger than I thought. But you're just a half breed…not even worthy of the make shift Super Saiyan powers you possess, and now, you've reached the end of the line. See you in the next dimension. On second thought, I won't."

Zach's eyes looked the man over, struggling to stand. His pain was nearly gone, why couldn't he stand up?! He watched as the man placed the orb a few inches from his face, before everything went dark.

77777

"Hey, get up! You can't just lay here in the middle of the road," a voice yelled, the anger rousing Zach from his slumber. His emerald eyes fluttered open and sat up, rubbing his head as he was accustomed to when sleeping. Usually he was groggy, but he felt fine! He wasn't even tired. He blinked and looked at one of the strangest beings in he had ever seen. Well, besides Chilla..

The man's skin was completely red. Zach had thought Uub's skin was odd, but this man made Uub look normal! His hair was a silky black, though the hair line was pushed back due to the red horns on his head. He stared back, with dark eyes over thin framed glasses. "Yeah, I'm talking to YOU," he said.

Zach blinked yet again before he stood slowly. "H,heh, sorry…didn't mean to pass out…wait, where's Grapu?!" Zach spun around quickly, looking at the vast open land…the sky was an odd pink, like the sun was setting, and he could have sworn there were clouds running around making…noises? "Where in the name of the kais…?"

"Funny you should mention that" the business suit wearing red skinned man said, "because you ARE dead. Arrived sooner than expected, but it can't be helped. Now, come on, King Yemma wants a word with you!" He grabbed Zach hand and yanked him toward a building, the size larger than even Capsule Corp.

It wasn't long before Zach found himself standing before an extremely large desk, emerald eyes wide as he looked up at the largest man he had ever seen. Was he even as big as his pinky toe? The bearded, also red skinned, man looked over Zach with a bright smile before he opened the book.

"Alright, Zach, you're a very special case. But let's see what we have here…died on Earth, fighting Saiyans…I've heard that one before," King Yemma said, chuckling to himself before straightening his glasses and reading on. "Defended Earth against Chilla…the highlight of good deeds for your long list….expectant of your kind. But let's see here…born on Seraph…son of…oh my." King Yemma stopped and stared at Zach before he laced his thick fingers together and looked down even more at Zach. "Yes…you do have his face. Tell me, Zach, have you ever met your father?"

Zach stood in a daze, for a small moment before he shook his head, resembling a kid who had just been asked a question and lied. "Never met him…no. My mother told me of him though.."

"And what did she tell you," King Yemma interrogated him.

"That he was a good man…but he died when the moon rose on Seraph…the Seraphim were forced to kill him," Zach said softly. He sighed mentally when he realized he was referring to Seraphim like he wasn't one of them.

King Yemma was silent for a long moment before he sighed and nodded, eyes down cast at the large book. He closed it with a thunderous 'thump' and spoke. "I think there's something you need to see."

**BUM BUM BUM BUM! Looks like Zach bit the big one! But, what does that mean for him? Will he become a guardian angel? Or will he get to return to the fight? How are Trunks and Goten doing? And it looks like King Yemma knows Zach's father! Man, I can't wait to read the next chapter and I'm the one writing it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, before I start this chapter, I would like to say that it's dedicated to The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule, for all her patience and tearing her hair out wondering who Zach's father is

**Alright, before I start this chapter, I would like to say that it's dedicated to The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule, for all her patience and tearing her hair out wondering who Zach's father is. xD I originally was never going to say, but this is for you! D**

**DISCLAIMER- DBZ AIN'T MINE! QUIT ASKIN'!**

**Chapter 8-I'm not my father's son**

Zach strode down the walk way with the same red man with the business suit as before. The man was blabbing about how rare it is to get a Seraphim at the Earth's check in station, but Zach didn't care. King Yemma told him he was going to meet his father, and warned him to be cautious. What was there to be cautious about? The man was his father…the man his mother had been sure to have him look up to. He would not be cautious with the man that had helped give him life.

"This is it," the red man said. They had stopped at a pair of double doors, red in color, at the bottom of an open stair way. From what Zach could tell, there was no wall that the door was hinged on, but he cared not. This place couldn't get any weirder anyway. "I'll be waiting here for you. Come back through the doors when you're done, and we will take you back to King Yemma for judging. Hurry along now! Don't keep him waiting!"

Zach nodded again and opened the door, the light on the other side blinding, though he pushed forward, hearing the door slam shut behind him.

88888

Zach found himself in a large open area, populated by many people with halo's such as him. They were all either sitting around talking, or seeming to be sparring. A few appeared to be sleeping, but being dead, Zach wondered why they would need sleep. He stepped forward, and a few of the odd ones looked him over. One, he noted, looked exactly like Chilla. It leaned over and whispered to a green skinned over grown cricket looking creature and whispered. The only word Zach caught was 'Saiyan', but he cared not. He continued walking around, until he spotted a very familiar face. The man, a Saiyan obviously, was engaged in a spar with another Saiyan, with a bald Saiyan sitting and watching. Zach broke into a near sprint and stopped at the trio. The two Saiyans in the air descended, looking him over cautiously. The bald one turned to look him over.

"Another Saiyan? You don't look like a Saiyan, kid…what's with the eyes," the bald one asked before he sighed. "Don't tell me you're a half breed like Kakarot's runt.."

Zach looked him over and moved to speak, though another Saiyan spoke up. He wore brown and black armor, his hair black and falling back to his mid back. "Watch it Nappa…that little runt is my nephew.."

"Yeah yeah, Raditz…I still don't understand how he did so much damage to you. When I fought him he was like a fish out of water," the bald man named Nappa said. Raditz growled and mumbled something, before the familiar Saiyan stepped forward.

He wore black armor, with light blue hints, and a red scouter over his right eye. A cocky smirk seemed plastered to his face, and when he spoke his voice was smoother than the other two.

"What's your name, eh," he asked, walking around Zach.

"You…don't recognize me? It's your son, father," Zach said, turning to look his father in the eyes. The Saiyan stared back at him for a moment before leaning forward, as if inspecting him.

"Those eyes….you're Alisha's child," the Saiyan said, the rest of his mumbled words blocked out by Nappa and Raditz's laughter. Zach shot them a sharp glance and looked back to his father.

"..what are you doing here, father? This is HFIL…mother said you had died when the moon rose on Seraph…HFIL is for those that lead an evil path in life," Zach said, squinting at the man.

The Saiyan continued walking around, breaking into laughter at what Zach had told him. "Alisha told you that, hm? Yes, she would. She was too naïve and likely didn't have the back bone to tell you the truth. What's your name?"

Zach stared at him blankly for a long moment. Didn't have the back bone to tell him the truth…? "Zach," he said absently, watching as the Saiyan strode around him once more before stepping back to Nappa and Raditz.

"Zach…such a sad name. You may be of my loins, but certainly not my child. My child would not have been so weak as to get himself killed," the Saiyan shot back and Zach looked as if he had been slapped in the face. "You obviously know nothing of me…at least not the truth…alright, fine. Sit down, 'Zach' and I'll tell you all about me."

"I'd rather stand."

"Have it your way," the Saiyan said, a smirk still on his lips. "Truth, I was the baby that crash landed on Seraph…well, more like a toddler, but that's besides the point. I was raised there, and often snooped around in Mikal's shed, where he kept all of my Saiyan belongings…for years I studied and taught myself our language, whenever I could, to learn about who I really was, and where I came from. The…quiet village life, and stupid rules of that society was not for me, and that…slander, of Saiyan pride the taught in the schools was garbage…as I was saying. Once I grew into a man, after I had taught myself how to read our language, I decided I had had enough. I told Alisha, I was leaving, but she would have no word of it. She insisted she carried my child, and I denied it at first. But I used this" he pointed to the red scouter "and saw two power levels within her. The child, which must be you, had a power level of 1. 1! No child of mine, with as much as I had spent 'training' under them would have a power level of 1! But, I decided since the people on that trash heap of a planet had taken so much of my time…I would take something from them. You know the Yeshnek tree?"

Zach stared in disbelief at what he was hearing, though he managed a nod.

"Well, in the Saiyan language, it translates into 'Might'…I took the seeds from Malakai's home, and decided I would take that to every planet I could find and plant it. The fruit would aid me in retaking the Saiyan throne as rulers of the universe. After I traveled for some time—"

"You took the Yeshnek tree seeds?! You know what it does when not on out planet, father!" Zach shot this, his anger quickly rising.

"That's not my concern, just as I told Alisha about you when I left. You weren't my concern. Such a weakling…such a disgrace wouldn't be a burden to me. But, again, as I was saying, I finally landed on Earth, using a copy of that nifty little pad that was in my pod, I had tracked down Kakarot…after trying to coherce him and his brat into joining me and the minions I had picked up, he refused…and so we fought. But that…trash, managed to get a hand on the piece of that fruit…and here I lay, in quiet contemplation until that freak makes his final appearance in the underworld…and then, I shall have my revenge and leave this damned place."

Zach was quiet for a moment, his fury obviously apparent on his face, but he managed a question. "If you left…then who's pod did I take when I left…?"

"That was the original pod…you see, Alisha's father fancied himself a mechanic…he had made a copy of a pod, after he found out that Alisha carried my whelp. I assume it was for the both of us, to leave the planet when the moon rised," the Saiyan said, chuckling softly. "Killed when the moon rose…I'd have destroyed that entire planet when I transformed!"

Zach couldn't contain himself any longer. He swung as hard as he could, hitting the Saiyan in the cheek, just under his scouter. "You're no father of mine," Zach nearly yelled, causing the other people in the area to turn and look.

The Saiyan stumbled back and rubbed his jaw, laughing slightly. "Quite an arm you got there tyke…maybe I should have stayed and we could have played catch, eh," he asked.

Zach let out another roar and swung again, this time the Saiyan ducked under and came up behind Zach, laughing. "Calm down, that's no way to treat your daddy dearest," he shot out.

Zach spun around and grit his teeth, his saiyan blood boiling with rage. He wanted to show him, show his father how strong he had become. To somehow gain some form of twisted respect for becoming the man he couldn't be. "I told you, Turles, you're NO father of mine.."

Turles chuckled. "Yes, we've covered that. But that's a nice hair cut you have there. Tell me…if you don't cut it, does it look something like this," Turles asked, gesturing to the spikey mess that Zach noted resembled Goku's. He let out a growl before he remained silent for a moment.

"Do you want to see how strong I am, father? Do you want me to show you that I've become the man you couldn't be? Do you want me to show you, what Goku's son helped me be," Zach shouted, causing the Chilla looking creature and the green creature to look over.

"I thought you said I wasn't your father? But, very well, tyke. Show me what you're made of," Turles laughed, falling into a combat stance.

Zach stared at him, his face slowly becoming angrier, if it was at all possible. After a long moment, he spoke. "No…I won't fight you. You're a reject of the man my father was, and I refuse to waste my time on the likes of you."

It was Turles' turn to look as if he was slapped across the face, and Nappa and Raditz snickered, earning a sharp glare from Turles. "So, is that it, kid? Think you're too damned good to fight me? That brain dead Kakarot has brain washed you?"

"No" Zach replied, "mother taught me never to fight unless the other person was capable of taking the beating. You may deserve it, but it looks like Goku has already put you in your place. Good bye, Turles, and maybe one day, you'll see where true strength comes from." With that, Zach pivoted on a heel and headed towards the exit. He heard laughter behind him, Raditz and Nappa jeering at him as he passed by the cricket looking creature and the Chilla looking one.

"Stupid monkey," the Chilla looking creature said, a snide smirk on it's lips.

Zach stopped and stared at him for a moment before he waved his hand in a farewell style. "Lady, you're not worth my time."

Zach heard a laugh and a yell of fury. "I'm no woman! I'm a man dammit! Come back here and I'll show you the terror that is Frieza!"

Zach didn't look back. Instead, he kicked the doors open and stepped back through the light, glaring at the man in the suit. "Take me to Yemma."

88888

"My my…I've always wondered what a cross between a Saiyan and a Seraphim would look like," the purple skinned man said, as he walked around Zach. He had spoke with King Yemma, and he had said he made special arrangements for Zach to train while he stayed here—in case he was brought back to life. Zach didn't expect, though, that it would be by the Supreme Kai himself! But apparently, as King Yemma told him, the purple skin white haired man in front of Zach now, had personally requested it. "Yes, you are rather intriguing.

Zach bowed respectfully, his face still blank. "Thank you, Supreme Kai."

Shin laughed and waved his hands. "No need to bother with formalities Zach. I know that's what you were taught, but you're here as my guest, not the other way around. Shin will do fine."

Zach nodded and didn't return the Supreme Kai's smile, causing Shin to frown.

"I see news of your father troubles you. Don't let it get to you…you're a strong man, and I know your mother would be proud. But, now…let us get to training you…and that tuxedo won't do…here," Shin said, placing his hands to Zach's chest.

With a glimmer of light, Zach noticed his clothes had changed. From wearing the white tuxedo, he was now clad in a dark blue vest, like Shin's red one, and an orange under shirt, with light blue pants.

"This is the training gi of my people, wear it proudly. Now, let's see if we can't get the Elder Kai to help us," Shin said with a bright smile.

"Elder Kai?"

"Yes, Elder Kai. He was the Kai before me, and much wiser…though he can be a bit frank," Shin replied, frowning lightly. "He will aid us in your training, so let's get to it!"

**And that's all. xD Please R&R and let me know what you think. If you disagree with how I twisted the story, I'd like to remind you that this is an AU and I'm the author…so…**


	9. Chapter 9

Put a lot of thought into the next direction for the story

**Put a lot of thought into the next direction for the story. Sorry for the delay!**

**CHAPTER 9-Savior**

Zach huffed when he hit the ground on his knees, sweat beading down his forehead, and a few droplets hitting the lush green grass.

"You're placing too much faith in your Saiyan blood. You need to learn to fight with both halves of your blood, not just the Saiyan heritage. Seraphim can be just as strong," the Elder Kai lectured, causing Zach to lift his head and huff yet again.

"Easier said….than done," Zach shot back and the Elder Kai flailed about.

"Don't talk back you ruffian! Now let's go, start your training drills again!"

Zach sighed and stood, taking to the air to complete the long list of tasks that Elder Kai had given him. Shin lowered his eyes and looked to the woman beside him, smirking some. Her own eyes were watching the demi-Saiyan in the air now.

"Hard to believe that their race was nearly destroyed, hm," Shin asked, gesturing to the woman, who was obviously a Kai, to sit next to him. She smiled and did, speaking quickly.

"Indeed. He's strong, hard to even think he was put in a place like this…but then, it seems all Seraph end up here before they should," she said.

"The Rite of Passage," Elder Kai interrupted, hobbling up to the two. The look of confusion on the girl's face made him huff. "What? You don't know what that is?! Don't they teach you anything anymore?!"

"Elder Kai! Sasuka is still new to all of this! She hasn't had time to learn every race..," Shin pleaded and Elder Kai waved him off.

"Excuses excuses. Anyway, the Seraphim perform a Rite of Passage. It's where selected males, upon reaching adult hood, are…well, sacrificed. They in turn become guardian angels for other beings in the universe," the Elder Kai explained. Sasuka's face seemed to pale and Shin frowned at the Elder Kai.

"So…they, kill themselves," Sasuka asked, looking to Zach.

"Yes. But the boy didn't perform the Rite of Passage. He was killed while defending the planet Earth…well, more so a person on Earth. He never performed the Rite. Apparently his mother sent him away," Elder Kai said, turning to look at Zach—who was now panting on the ground again. "One more time!"

"He's definetly a Saiyan…remember Goku," Shin asked, causing Elder Kai to smirk some.

"Yes yes. I gave my life to the guy," he replied, pointing to his halo. "He's only half Saiyan…he reminds me of that one boy…Gohan. Strong, but reluctant to fight."

Shin nodded. "He was powerful too…how long are we going to keep him here? I know he said he wanted to go back and rescue his friend."

Elder Kai plopped down in front of the crystal ball, looking into it's reflective surface. "Apparently, his friends have already left…Goten and Trunks, I believe. They're heading to that planet the Saiyans live on too. Perhaps they will accomplish his mission first.."

99999

Okarra looked down at the ruined necklace in her hands, the translator that Bulma had given her to be able to communicate. Now, it was nothing more than a useless piece of garbage—Grapu had seen to that. She sighed and placed it back into the pocket of the rags she now wore, before sitting on the bed of the cell she was in. The magnetic chain around her ankle fizzled some, and she shot it a glare. From being Princess of her race, to being a prisoner and a low class nothing…she layed down and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why did you have to die…," she mumbled in that gruff language. She briefly recalled, watching the numbers on the scouter sky rocket, and then drop quickly, before a bleeping zero sat in front of her eyes. She had cried, for the first time in her life, when she realized Zach had died. More so, that he had given his life to protect her, give her time to get away. But here she was, captured and enslaved. Her father had seemed angry, too…so angry in fact that he had sentenced her to death. She wondered now, how many days she had left. Five? Maybe six at the most…turning onto her side, she closed her dark colored eyes, concentrating on getting some rest. Maybe Goten and Trunks would come to save her…or maybe an opportunity to escape would present itself. Regardless, she'd be well rested.

99999

Elder Kai stared at Zach for a long moment before he nodded abruptly. "I think you're done. Just remember what you were taught by everyone. And most importantly, don't rely on just your Saiyan strength. You have the power from the rest of your blood too," he said.

Zach nodded, smiling before his smile dropped. "Wait…are my friend's wishing me back to life," he asked, looking up to his golden halo.

Elder Kai chuckled dryly before shaking his head. "They're…searching for the items to do so now. We, however, are going to help you. Shin here, is going to give you his life, and Sasuka is going to take his spot as the Supreme Kai. She'll do fine with our guidance…are you ready?"

Zach blinked and looked to Shin who gave him a small smirk and placed his thin hand on Zach's chest. Zach nearly toppled over when he felt the rush of life flow back through his body, his limbs revitalized with the energy. He balled his fists as he looked at his hands, the new found energy from his training seeming to crackle around him. He raised his emerald eyes just in time to see Shin adjusting his halo.

"Came on crooked..," he replied when Zach smiled softly at him.

"Thanks, Supreme Kai…how can I ever repay you," Zach asked softly.

"Why, by wishing me back to life of course! Alls well that ends well, after all. Now…time to get you to Planet Vegeta. Are you ready," Shin asked.

"I…well…when you brought me here, you changed my clothes into these training clothes of the Kais….is there any way you can change them again," Zach asked, looking down at the dark blue and silver pants.

"Of course. What would you like to wear," Shin asked, grinning at the memories of the last warrior they trained.

"Saiyan armor," Zach said flatly. Elder Kai shot him a glare, before Zach followed up. "It will be easier for me to get around there, if I'm dressed like one of them.."

"Very well…do you have a specific one in mind," Shin asked, looking over the crystal ball.

"Actually, I do," Zach said, moving towards the ball.

99999

Goten and Trunks stepped onto the dry soil, looking out over the cliff they had landed on. Their senses were going awry with power levels on this planet. It certainly wasn't like Earth, that was for sure.

"We should keep our ki as low as possible…so that their scouters don't pick us up," Trunks said, adjusting his Saiyan armor his mother had given him. Goten nodded from beside him, staring off at distant large city.

"How're we going to find Okarra in there," he asked.

"No clue," Trunks replied glumly, as he jumped off the cliff, allowing himself to nearly fall all the way, expending a little energy to keep his landing soft. When Goten did the same, the two headed towards the city.

99999

Zach opened his eyes when he felt a breeze brush against his face. Quickly he glanced around for Shin, and found that he had teleported him and left him alone on the planet. He sighed and closed his eyes again, expanding his senses. He couldn't link to Okarra anymore, having died had separated his link from her. He was no longer being forced into being her mate…but still, here he was trying to take her out of the Hornet's nest! Sensing her would be impossible, but sensing…his eyes shot open.

"Trunks and Goten…," he muttered. What were they doing here? And why were they so close to the city? Were they trying to…? Zach growled in frustration. Those two were going to ruin his plan to get her out silently. Without a moment's hesitation, he leapt up and exploded towards their direction, the shockwave leaving a large crater in the ground.

99999

Goten and Trunks slid through the streets of the city, most of them filled with low class Saiyans out for a 'good time' before their next mission.

"We're so dead if they stop and ask us something," Goten said, eyeing a man through his red lensed scouter.

Trunks waved him off, running a hand through his hair. He was surprised no one would stop him at first, but he remember Okarra telling him they had half breeds there too. He would easily be thought of as nothing more than a low class fighter.

"So, how're we going to get in the castle," Goten mumbled when they cut down a back corridor.

Trunks looked at him with a stern face before he smirked. "I have no clue yet again…but I can think of one way."

Goten blinked before he nearly cheered too loud. "Awww, yeah man! Let's do it! Bust in there the old fashion way," Goten said and Trunks nodded. Without another word, the two burst into the air, flying towards the castle.

99999

Okarra jerked awake, the walls of her cell shaking around her. She leapt from her bed when she heard shouts from the guards, listening carefully for what was being said.

"What the hell was that," a voice came.

"A breach of the eastern wall…someone just blasted their way in," another voice came.

"What're we going to do with the prisoner," the first voice came, sounding closer.

"The King said execute her now…keep watch while I get Grapu," the second voice sounded, before there was footsteps and a loud crash of a door shutting. Okarra took a shaky breath, as the owner of the first voice sauntered up to her cell, grinning.

"Well well Princess…looks like daddy wants you dead now," he said, causing Okarra to glare at him through the laser like bars.

"That's King Junpei, to you," Okarra said viciously.

"Whatever. Whomever is here running a rescue mission for you isn't going to be happy…unless they're just here for your head," he taunted, causing Okarra to pull against the magnetic chain.

"Come in here and say that," she shot back in the gruff language, before the man burst into laughter and turned his back to her.

"Sorry, but you're too low born even for me."

99999

Trunks ducked under a wild punch from the guard, and brought his fist up sharply, causing the guard to fall over from the impact in his stomach. He turned and watched as Goten head butted another to the ground and dusted his hands.

"What a joke…," he mumbled, causing Trunks to smirk.

"Definitely…not as strong as Grapu and his friends for sure," Trunks replied, remembering how he and Goten barely escaped alive.

"Meh, we can handle them…," Goten said with a shrug, though Trunks caught the nervous look in his eye.

"Over here! Don't let them get to the cells," a voice came from down the hallway. Trunks released a ki blast just as the Saiyan turned the corner, causing him to fly back into the wall.

"Let's get a move on," Trunks said, rushing down the hallway.

"I would ask where we were going "Goten breathed, "but something tells me you don't have a clue.."

"Making this up as we go," Trunks shouted, kicking a door shut as a man stepped through, breaking his nose with the impact.

99999

Okarra pulled back, trying to wrench her arm from Grapu's grasp. The large Saiyan male merely grinned and yanked back, pulling her down the long hallway. Sounds of battle seemed to echo everywhere, and she wished now she had a scouter to see where the fighting was coming from.

"Seems those two half Saiyans that got away are trying to save you…doesn't matter though, they'll be dead before you are," Grapu said, seeming to read her mind. She yanked again and he merely chuckled.

"Trunks and Goten will kill you for sure this time," she muttered and he whipped her around, bringing a heavy back hand across her face. She looked up at him, bewildered and he stared back at her coldly.

"That's right, you're a Princess no longer. Now, you're just a low class traitor…maybe, I could talk your father into letting me keep you.."

Okarra spit into his face as it reached hers, attempting once more to wrench her arm away.

Grapu growled and merely continued dragging the girl. "You'll die this day, one way, or another.

99999

"Uh, Trunks…you're not going to believe this" Goten muttered as he looked out a castle window, "but there's a lot of people gathering over there.."

Trunks leaned next to Goten, cerulean eyes narrowing at the sight. "Something's going on over there….c'mon Goten." With that the two turned down the hallway, rushing towards the direction.

"Wait a second!" Goten stopped. "How come no one else is coming to get us…?"

"Exactly. Something isn't right here…that's why we need to get ther—did you feel that?" Trunks darted to a nearby window. "It felt…like Zach's energy..but it was faint."

Goten was silent, before he spoke up. "There it is again! Did your mom revive him?"

"…maybe. But he wouldn't have gotten here this fast. She was still tracking six of the Dragon Balls when we left…regardless; we need to get to that balcony!"

99999

"Father…please don't do this," Okarra pleaded, Grapu grabbing her wrists and forcing them behind her back as he bound them. Junpei, the man she addressed as her father, looked the girl over as she looked up at him. He was handsome, even by Saiyan standards, and his hair was rather neat for a Saiyan. Parted in the middle, the black hair hung down to his cheeks in spikes that were beaded near the tips. His eyes were cold before he smirked.

"You're no daughter of mine, low class trash," he scorned. Okarra's eyes grew wider as she seen her father nod at Grapu, who lifted her up and placed her upon her knees on the edge of the balcony, many Saiyans cheering nearly instantly below. Okarra found her head being shoved into a metal vice, a bar holding her neck in place and seeming to stretch it out. Great…she was going to be beheaded…how barbaric.

"My fellow Saiyans" Junpei began, folding his arms behind his back as he walked towards the edge of the balcony, "we're here to place this traitor on trial. She, as you know, was my whelp, my own child, and she betrayed our kind. When confronting two rogue Saiyans from Earth, as they landed on a planet we were to colonize…she joined them, instead of fighting them. You, Okarra, how do you plead?"

Okarra looked up at him, her eyes tearing some. "Father…"

Junpei grinned. "Speechless, hm? No matter…silence is the golden factor here. Guilty. From that point, she traveled to Earth and lived with them…even took up a low class half breed as a mate! How do you plead to this?!"

"Father, I-" Okarra began.

"Guilty! And when her guardians, her own protectors who trained her and raised her from a babe came to reclaim her, she fought alongside the half breeds! How, to this treachery, do you plead, Okarra?!"

Okarra looked up at her father, fighting back tears before she lowered her head. She had disgraced her father…dishonored him in everyway possible…

Junpei leaned down, forcing his daughter to look at him as his cold eyes stared back into hers. "Guilty." The whisper came softly, causing Okarra to quiver some as he dropped her head. "Guilty of three fines of treason…you, Okarra, are sentenced to death, effective immediately." He looked back at Grapu, in time to raise a brow as a lavender hair youth appeared next to the large Saiyan, elbowing him hard in the ribs. Just as he reached to apprehend the boy, he felt himself being tugged back.

Goten grabbed the King's cape and wrenched him to his back, before spinning and flinging him off the balcony, and helping Trunks kick the large Saiyan off as well. After this was finished, the duo rushed to Okarra and pried the metal vice open.

"Trunks! Low Class," Okarra exclaimed, hugging the two after her hands were unbound. Goten sighed some.

"It's Goten…and good to see you too, but we need to split sis. This place isn't safe!"

Trunks nodded in agreement. "Yeah..our ship isn't far. We'll carry you." With that, he placed Okarra over his shoulder and the two blasted off.

99999

"Cukun..Oran…those two Saiyan brats are back…no, not her mate. He's dead, I told you that….yes, Oran, I'm sure….I blew his head off! What more do you want?!...bah! Just get follow me, the runts are trying to escape with her," Grapu finalized as he released the transmit button on his scouter. He burst into the air, rocketing after the duo. He was going to make sure they didn't escape this time…this time, Super Saiyans or not, they would die.

99999

Trunks and Goten landed outside their ship, placing Okarra down. "Meant to tell you" Trunks said, looking down as he opened the door to the aircraft, "sorry, about Zach. We thought he could handle himself…but we were all outmatched…"

Okarra smiled some and nodded. "Thanks, Trunks…but it couldn't be helped. I think he knew what he was doi-" Before she could finish her words, the ship behind Trunks exploded outwards, sending the trio to their backs and stomachs, skidding a few ways.

Trunks lifted his head, lavender locks hanging in front of blue eyes and he grit his teeth and found the source. "Cukun…and Grapu…"

"Oran too," Goten muttered as he dusted himself off, looking up at the trio of Saiyan men.

"The girl stays here, half breeds," Cukun said, folding his arms as he landed in front of Goten and Trunks, who pushed Okarra behind them. "Though you wear the armor of Saiyan warriors…you're still trash. Don't resist, just hand the girl over."

"Tsh…whatever," Goten said, his golden aura bursting to life around him as he and Trunks both ascended to Super Saiyan.

"This fight isn't going to be as easy as last time," Trunks said, hunching down some and preparing for their attacks.

"You're right..it's going to be easier. Oran, Cukun, handle these two. I'll take the girl back to King Junpei," Grapu said, his form disappearing and appearing soon after, Okarra in hand as he flew away.

Trunks leapt up, chasing after them before Cukun grabbed his ankle and slammed him back into the ground on his back. "Oh no you don't…you fight here."

99999

Grapu landed a long distance from the city, tossing Okarra down and looking down at her. She pushed herself up, rubbing her head.

"What's wrong? Having a change of heart," Okarra taunted, sitting upright.

Grapu was silent for a moment, before he began removing those bracers from his hands, tossing them down with a grin. "What? You think I'd just turn you over before I had my fun," he asked, leaning down and grabbing her by her wrist and yanking her up.

"Let me go you freak," Okarra shot out, bringing her free hand up in a punch to his ribs. The man didn't seem to flinch as he simply grabbed her free hand and bound it to her sides by hugging her tightly.

"Fiesty, I like that….just be sure to scream. A lot." With that he forced his mouth to hers, causing her to kick widly, as he lifted her off the ground. After a short forced kiss, he flung the girl down and straddled her, cackling. "That's the spirit!" Leaning down he let out a sharp cry as he felt himself roll across the ground, his neck throbbing with pain. Opening his eyes he nearly choked on air as bright emeralds looked back down at him.

"Scream for me," the boy said softly as he lifted the man up and kicked him away, sending Grapu skidding on his head before he rested on his chest and slid to a stop.

"Zach," Okarra exclaimed, hugging the warrior from behind, nuzzling her head into the back of his chest piece.

Zach smirked, his emeralds still burning with rage as he watched Grapu stand up. "Hey there…"

"How did you know how to find me," she asked, causing Zach to look at her and quirk a brow. There was silence before she spoke again. "You can't understand me, can you?"

Zach merely smiled softly, before he turned and pointed to Grapu, and then himself, and then punched the air softly. She frowned. Well, she wasn't an idiot! She knew they had to fight..

"Yeah, I know…don't die this time, alright," she said, shoving him playfully. He merely grinned in reply and shrugged before he grabbed her wrist when she tried to step back. Whipping her in for another hug, he brushed the neck of her loose clothes aside and bit down harshly on her shoulder. She let out a quick yelp. "Ah! Zach! That hurt what in the…oh…great kami in the skies, you just marked me!"

Zach merely smirked at her reply and shrugged before he tapped his head and turned back to Grapu.

'_Sorry, but I need to deal with this guy…if you can even understand me'_ Zach sent over their reconnected mental link.

Okarra looked at him and smiled. _'Actually, I can understand you just fine…how about me?'_

'_Yeah, I got you. Awesome, wondered if that would work..' _Zach replied, as he started walking towards Grapu.

"You're dead…I saw you die," Grapu roared, anger flaring around him in the form of an aura.

"Oh, I was dead…but I guess justice can cross even the lines of death. Didn't think I'd let you get away for destroying my home, now do you," Zach asked, stretching some in the armor. He was surprised at how comfortable it was.

'_Zach…why did you mark me'_ Okarra questioned him, as Grapu spat out insults to the half breed in front of her. _'I thought you hated being bound to me…and the only reason you protected me was because it was the right thing to do.'_

'_At first..I did hate it. But then, when I saw you were going to be taken away, and you told me why you did what you did and apologized…then I fought because I wanted you to stay. And I marked you because…well, I wanted to?'_

Grapu growled as the two seemed to ignore his rants. "Silence, eh? FINE! You'll die again, half breed, and the girl too! King Junpei will be grateful that I removed him of this burden…"

"Think so," Zach asked, standing straight and walking towards the Saiyan. "I think you're wrong. I'm going to kill you, your two friends, and then your King too." Zach blinked mentally, wondering where that even came from…he had no want to kill the King…or even Grapu. He just wanted to be left alone…perhaps some fights were unavoidable.

"Come try me then," Grapu said savagely, flying at Zach with a fist drawn back.

**And that's that. Not too happy with the way it turned out, seems like I kind of rushed from part to part…meh, the next one will be good—it's the final chapter in the part! I think. **


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go, last chapter in this part

**Chapter 10-War of the Worlds**

Zach swerved to the right as Grapu's fist struck only air. Zach brought his knee sharply up to Grapu's chest, forcing the breath from him as he sent the Saiyan elite staggering back. As soon as he regained his footing, Zach leapt at the man, sending a fury of punches to his chest, spinning on his left foot and kicking the man away sharply.

Grapu found himself on his face yet again, placing his hands out to stop his skidding motion. The kid had gotten strong…far stronger than he should have in a few days. Whatever had happened, he didn't like it. Pushing himself up, he turned slowly as his scouter beeped frantically. The kids power level was bouncing back and forth, sky rocketing when he attacked and then settling back down afterwards. He growled and pushed his right hand out, sending a blaze of red energy at the youth. Zach quirked a brow before he slapped the beam downward, causing it to explode at his feet. The smoke and dust cascaded him and Grapu's scouter went awry yet again, trying to keep up with the movements of the boy. "There!" He shouted this before he spun around and released another beam, the red energy soaring into the distance.

"Wrong," Zach shot back, landing behind Grapu and wrapping his arms around his neck, securing him in a choke hold.

"Gragh…c'mon…low class…let me go and fight me…," Grapu choked out, struggling against the boy.

Zach merely grinning. "Right…or I could just put you out like this and avoid that all together.."

"You….are a coward then…like your father…and the rest of your friends."

Zach blinked at what the passing out Saiyan was saying before he grit his teeth. "I refuse to fight you…but you have forsaken all the chances I have given you. Good bye, Grapu." Zach said this savagely before he released him from his choke hold, immediately grabbing him yet again, a hand on the top of his head and the other on his chin. With a quick wrench he snapped the Saiyans neck, letting his body fall limp to the ground.

Okarra stared in horror as she watched Grapu's life stole with what looked like the flick of a wrist.

_'Okarra, we have to go. We have to help Trunks and Goten,' _Zach passed over the mental link.

_'He was defenseless Zach…,'_ Okarra said, glaring at the young man.

_'He also would have killed us the same, if he had gotten the chance. In fact, he had. He was given the justice he deserved, Okarra. I didn't like doing it anymore than you like observing it, but it had to be done. If not, he might have just attacked you next..'_

Okarra sighed and then nodded, walking to Zach and taking his hand before the two burst off, rocketing towards Trunks and Goten.

101010

Trunks leaned back, a swift kick from Cukun narrowly missing his face. Immediately he leaned back in with a heavy punch, sending Cukun flying back, his flailing body passing by a calm standing Oran.

"Goten, you alright," Trunks yelled out, not taking his eyes off the quickly recovering Cukun.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Goten said, stretching some. Oran had been giving him a decent fight, but he had a feeling that the Saiyan lacked any real interest in the battle.

Oran glared at him before his scouter bleeped wildly and then stopped. He looked in the direction that Grapu had left and then glanced at Cukun, who in turn had glanced at him.

"What the hell," Cukun shouted, looking to the direction that Grapu had left in. "His power level just….went to zero!"

"I think we have another guest…Cukun, please handle these two. I must attend to the King," Oran said, levitating up some before flipping around and bursting off. Goten moved to leap up after him, but was headed off with a small orb of energy.

"Stay right here and have some fun, low class," Cukun said, chuckling slightly. I have a few tricks for you two.."

Goten quirked a brow before his eyes widened. "Trunks! Do you feel that…it's Zach! I'm sure of it!"

Trunks looked to his right, the energy he felt growing stronger as it approached. "It is him…but how did he get here?"

Cukun followed their looks and tapped his scouter, sending it into search mode. Almost immediately it picked up a power level and he growled softly. "Blew his head off my ass…three might be a bit much. Better finish these two off quickly.." With that, he shot his right hand out, a large blue orb forming. The orb seemed to flicker and pulsate, growing larger by the moment as he gathered energy for the attack. Once he determined it was enough, he launched forward, shooting that hand forward and rocketing the large blob like energy wave at the two. The "beam" moved horizontally, quickly closing the gap on the unsuspecting warriors.

Goten felt the energy just in time, turning quickly and leaping over the slash. "Bastard," he yelled, as the wave connected squarely with Trunks, catching him in his left side.

Cukun roared with laughter as the explosion rocked the area, the blue light cascading over the area. Goten flew higher, avoiding the explosion all together, and landing when the smoke and dust were still hazing the area.

"Trunks…Trunks, you alright he called, searching for his friend. The soft sound of coughing caught his ears and he followed it to the source: a battered Trunks on his hands and knees.

"I'm fine," Trunks murmured, standing as Goten helped him up. His side was badly singed and the armor was cracked, but he felt decent enough. "He almost caught me off guard.."

"Sneaky, for such an idiot," Goten said with a grin, causing Trunks to grin back before they felt Cukun's approaching energy. The two jumped separate ways as another orb of energy crashed into the ground where the just stood.

"Stop running…take this death with the pride of a Saiyan," Cukun shouted, flinging smaller orbs at the two. Goten and Trunks evaded easily enough and the Saiyan was watching for openings in their defense. Finding one he launched a single orb at Trunks before leaping up at Goten, who had anticipated an energy blast that never came his way. Cukun rocketed up to the young man and brought both of his fists as hard as he could down on the Saiyans head, sending him careening into the ground on his chest. His scouter beeped a moment too late before Trunks caught him in the back with a sharp knee. Trunks then reached around and secured Cukun in a bear hug, rocketing upwards.

"Eat this," Trunks shouted into his ear before he flipped around, flying full speed at the ground. Goten pushed himself up, rubbing his head before looking up and seeing Trunks flying to the ground with Cukun secured. He leapt backward, levitating up just as Trunks let go of Cukun, letting him rocket head first into the ground. Goten placed both his hands forward, placing the base of them together before pulling back.

"Alright! Kame…….hame……." Goten began, the orb of blue energy exploding into life in his hands, drowning the area in the blue and white light, "HA!" He pushed his hands forward, the orb forming a large column of blue light that rocketed into a recovering Cukun, the energy quickly over taking him and exploding. Trunks appeared next to his friend and the two gave each other smirks.

"Nice set up," Goten said, earning a small chuckle from Trunks.

"Thanks, nice execution. I was figuring you'd just jump in and pummel him, but the Kamehameha works fine," Trunks replied.

"Hey, you know me. Go big or go home!"

"I suggest you two just go home," a voice came. The two quickly turned, fists rising in defense before they dropped them.

"Aw man it is you! We thought you died…as a matter of fact, we're pretty sure you did. Your body was a me-" Goten began, before Trunks elbowed him in the side.

Zach smirked and shrugged. "What can I say? Death won't hold me down…and look at who I have," he said, nodding to the Saiyan woman in his arms.

"You saved her…good job. We weren't sure if we'd be able to handle the other two in time.." Trunks replied. "What happened to Grapu?"

"His fighting days are over…what about Cukun and Oran," Zach asked, causing Okarra to frown some.

Goten jutted his thumb over his shoulder to a crater. "Cukun."

"Oran got away" Trunks finished, "said he was going to get the King. I suggest we leave before we get in over our heads."

"Agreed…you guys got a ship," Zach asked, looking around the area.

"Sure do, if you don't mind finding the pieces that aren't ash and putting it back together," Goten said, sighing some.

"Damn…" Zach said with a sigh.

_'There's ships at the launch bay in the palace…' _Okarra said over the link as she looked to Zach.

Zach looked down at her before frowning. _'If we go there, we'll have to fight your father for sure…you know what that means, right?'_

_'I know…but there's some fights that can't be avoided…my father, he was once a good man…but after dealing with those aliens, he became savage. He's…not my father anymore. That man died when I was a girl,'_ Okarra sent over the link, nuzzeling her head into Zach's chest.

Zach sighed and looked to the two, who had taken to playing rock paper scissors to see who would have to tell Bulma about the ship. "There's more ships at the docking bay in the palace…"

"How do you know that," Goten asked, stopping just as he was about to lose.

"Okarra told me. She can't speak our language…so we talk over the mental link," Zach responded.

"I see. Makes sense…well, let's head there. With any luck, the castle will still be in disarray and we can just sneak off," Trunks replied.

**I spent over two months trying to figure out where to go….but this will have to do for this chapter. I wanted it to be the last, but I'm drawing blanks.** **I know, it isn't long especially for as long as some of you had to wait, and for that I'm sorry. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I can only hope it's soon.**


End file.
